Adoption
by You can run but you can't hide
Summary: I'm giving away a few of my stories that I lost inspiration for. Click for more info.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm getting rid of a load of my fics, mostly because I lost interest in them and because I know that I would never post them.

Some have information attached to them, so if you want them, just ask and I'll send them to you, unless you want to make up your own. If they have information, I'll write it at the top.

Please don't pretend it's your own ideas!


	2. Ouran Xover

**Information is available**

* * *

**Story Start**

**Lonely-Twin has joined the chat room**

**Deceitful-Silence has joined the chat room**

**Frozen-Monster has joined the chat room**

**Deceitful-Silence: **Hello you two

**Frozen-Monster: **Hey

**Lonely-Twin: **How are you?

**Deceitful-Silence: **Well considering everything that is going on right now…it couldn't be better, and you?

**Frozen-Monster: **The other students are driving me up the wall, especially the president

**Lonely-Twin: **You have only yourself to blame, you were the one who chose to accept the mission after all

**Frozen-Monster: **I feel so loved…

**Lonely-Twin: **So you should ;P

**Frozen-Monster:** Oh yeah?! Then what about you?!

**Lonely-Twin: **Well most of my friends are dating each other right now, and my brother is getting further and further away from me {Sigh} But I'm okay with it, for the most part

**Deceitful-Silence: **Well hang in there; just know that we're here for you

**Frozen-Monster: **Yeah, no matter how annoying you are most of the time

**Lonely-Twin: **Thanks guys… And there's no need to be sarcastic

**Frozen-Monster: **Well I'm frustrated right now, and you now how I am when I'm frustrated

**Lonely-Twin: **Yeah…a little too well {Snorts}

**Frozen-Monster: **Oi, no need for you to get snippy too :(

**Despiadado has joined the chat room**

**Despiadado: **Hey everyone

**Lonely-Twin: **Glad you're here **Despiadado**, **Frozen-Monster **is being mean again

**Frozen-Monster: **:P

**Deceitful-Silence: **How have you been?

**Despiadado: **Tired {Sigh} I'm _this_ close to just snapping and killing everyone

**Frozen-Monster: **What happened this time? O.o

**Despiadado: **Well the Bastardos I call friends are spreading fucking rumours about me again!

**Deceitful-Silence: **Doesn't **Glacies-Regis filia **and **Morder-Schatten **live near your town? Why not ask them to help plan revenge?

**Despiadado: **I would, but they have their own problems right now, especially **Morder-Schatten**

**Frozen-Monster: **Yeah, they have it worse off then us

**Lonely-Twin: **So what are you going to do then?

**Despiadado: **Well I already planned my revenge; I just need a second person to execute it

**Lonely-Twin: **Any idea as to who you want to hire?

**Despiadado: **Possibly **Assassino-Bastardo**, he said he was visiting some friends in a nearby town, along with his sister

**Frozen-Monster: **Of course with his sister -_-, they're always together

**Despiadado: **You just shut up :P

**Deceitful-Silence: **Sorry, but I have to go. The others are coming back soon

**Despiadado: **Good luck **Deceitful-Silence**

**Lonely-Twin: **Try not to kill anyone

**Frozen-Monster: **He has the patience of Kami-sama, I don't think that's going to be a problem. But good luck anyways

**Deceitful-Silence: **Thanks, talk to you lot later

**Deceitful-Silence has left the chat room**

**Despiadado: **I wish I had his resilience to idiots

**Frozen-Monster: **Same here

**Frozen-Monster: **So **Lonely-Twin**, have any plans for Valentines Day this year? Or are you going to drown yourself in chocolate?

**Lonely-Twin: **That sounds more like what you'd do {Snorts} but no, I'm thinking of hanging around the clock tower and maybe spread some holiday embarrassment onto my friends and brother

**Frozen-Monster: **Only you would think of that ^v^ but tell us all the juicy details

**Lonely-Twin: **Of course

**Despiadado: **I might steal some of those ideas for the others, if you don't mind

**Lonely-Twin: **Be my guest

**Despiadado: **Sorry but I gotta go too, my shift starts in half-an-hour

**Frozen-Monster: **Me too, class starts soon and I'm going to be late at this rate

**Lonely-Twin: **Alright, till next time I guess

**Despiadado: **Ciao

**Frozen-Monster: **Bye

**Frozen-Monster has left the chat room**

**Lonely-Twin has left the chat room**

**Despiadado has left the chat room**

Kaoru sighed in content as he closed the lid to his laptop, before placing it down on the table besides him. The red head was currently holed up in the clock tower, as the Host Club was closed for the day due to a meeting, but that was over 10 minutes ago, and all members had split into couples and went their separate way, all whilst still remaining on school grounds.

Hikaru and his lover, Tamaki was designing new outfits for their next theme, or at least that was the plan, but everyone knew they would most likely end up cuddling or something. The two had gotten together a few weeks ago, and no one, not even them, knew how it happened, it was always assumed that the older Hitachin hated the blond King.

Mori and Hunny were visiting their brothers. The two cousins had gotten together in their 2nd year, and they hid it quite well from the others. They announced it a mere weeks before Hikaru and Tamaki got together. Everyone was only surprised that they didn't announce it sooner; it was rather obvious with how Hunny is always clinging on to Mori, and how said teen was rather protective of the short blond.

Kyoya and Haruhi were holed up in the library whilst the brunette studied for her exams next week. They had only recently got together last week, and had decided to keep it a secret from everyone not in the Club. Not wanting to upset Kyoya's father and because no one knew of Haruhi's true gender yet, and they would like to keep it that way.

Lastly we have Kaoru, said teen had told his brother that he'll be okay by himself, not wanting to get in the way of the couple, and since he knew Kyoya wouldn't appreciate him disrupting his time with Haruhi, he had decided to hole himself up in the clock tower, as he knew barely anyone came up there. So he was a little surprised when he held quiet footsteps slowly approaching where he was sat, causing him to whip his head around just in time to see a male maybe a little older then him, and about the same height as Tamaki, with black hair, which had a dark blue sheen to it and unusual amber eyes.

"I didn't think anyone would be up here," his voice was slightly husky

"Same to you," Kaoru retorted

"You're one of the Hitachins right? You and your brother are part of the Host Club?"

"Isn't it polite to give your name first?"

"Oh right, how rude of me," he gave a bow, "my name is Utsumo Okito, Class 3A,"

"Hitachin Kaoru," he gave a nod as Okito took a seat opposite him, "what are you doing up here?"

"I'm usually come up here to relax and you? Aren't you supposed to be hosting?"

"It was closed for a meeting, but that finished 15 minutes ago, and I came up here to relax as well," he gave a shrug

"Where's your brother? I usually see you with him,"

"He's with his lover right now, and I didn't want to disturb them,"

"That's quite thoughtful of you," he raised an eyebrow, "you're quite calm when you're not with your brother,"

"So I've heard," he snorted, "and you? Why come to the clock tower?"

"It overlooks the garden of course, it's quite beautiful,"

"I agree," he looked out of the clock face and into the garden below, all whilst not noticing Okito staring at him with a slight smirk.

"You know," he drawled, causing Kaoru to turn and face him, a curious look on his face, "you really are quite adorable when you're not with your brother," this caused the red head to blush.

"Wha-?!" he couldn't believe what he was hearing, especially from someone he just met

"No need to be shy," he smirked

"Erm…I got to go!" he quickly picked up his laptop and bag, and made a run for it, not seeing the smirk widen on the senior's face.

'He really is adorable,'

Later that night, at the Hitachin Mansion, Kaoru was alone in the room he and Hikaru shared, his laptop open on the desk, whilst the older twin was staying over at Tamaki's place to finish the costumes, and they were going to do just that. He logged on into the chat room and waited.

**Lonely-Twin has joined the chat room**

**Glacies-Regis filia has joined the chat room**

**Morder-Schatten has joined the chat room**

**Akuma-Tenshi has joined the chat room**

**Despiadado has joined the chat room**

**Akuma-Tenshi: **Good day everyone

**Glacies-Regis filia: **Hello

**Despiadado: **Hey

**Morder-Schatten: **What's up?

**Lonely-Twin: **Oh my God guys! I am really freaked out right now! _

**Despiadado: **What happened?

**Lonely-Twin: **Well I went up to the clock tower like I normally would and I met this guy who is a year above me

**Despiadado: **And?

**Lonely-Twin: **Well I thought he was nice at first until he started flirting with me!

**Morder-Schatten: **Was he at least cute?

**Lonely-Twin: **What does that have to do with anything?! :(

**Morder-Schatten: **Duh! If a cute guy is flirting with you, it means you meet their taste ￣ー￣

**Despiadado: **That's some twisted logic you have there

**Morder-Schatten: **Well it's kind of true

**Glacies-Regis filia: **I agree

**Lonely-Twin: **Well that doesn't help me one bit! T_T

**Despiadado: **Well think of it this way, you were complaining before that you felt lonely, especially after your brother starting dating someone

**Lonely-Twin: **I know that! But I'm not about to go out with some random stranger who I _think_ is some kind of pervert!

**Akuma-Tenshi: **Well you really can't judge someone by one incident, we all know that

**Lonely-Twin: **I know that, but it kind of freaked me out a bit

**Akuma-Tenshi: **We understand that

**Morder-Schatten: **Well do you at least know his name? Maybe you can ask **Deceitful-Silence **to help you run a background check on the guy?

**Lonely-Twin: **Why **Deceitful-Silence**?

**Despiadado: **You don't know? He has many connections, so he can practically get information for everything. Plus he's very skilled in information gathering himself

**Lonely-Twin: **I didn't know that O.o

**Morder-Schatten: **Well yeah, we've met each other in real life many times. You're quite new to our group, so we're not surprised you didn't know

**Lonely-Twin: **You have? But I thought you're not allowed to give out your details or anything?

**Despiadado: **You're not, but we've been talking for years now, so it's like we know practically everything about each other. And like what **Morder-Schatten** said, you're quite new to the group so until you feel comfortable with us and us you, all real details are not to be revealed. It was a basic rule we made up

**Lonely-Twin: **That's actually quite smart and makes quite a lot of sense

**Frozen-Monster has joined the chat room**

**Akuma-Tenshi: **Hey **Frozen-Monster**, I thought your class didn't end for another hour

**Frozen-Monster: **Hey everyone and you're right. But there was some kind of an emergency, so class was cancelled

**Morder-Schatten: **Lucky~

**Frozen-Monster: **So what's going on?

**Glacies-Regis filia: **A student has been flirting with **Lonely-Twin **and it has freaked him out a little

**Frozen-Monster: **Do you know this student?

**Lonely-Twin: **Just met him

**Frozen-Monster: **Was he at least cute?

**Morder-Schatten: **That's what I asked! ^o^

**Lonely-Twin: **What is with you people and your twisted logic?!

**Frozen-Monster: **It's a good question to ask {Shrugs}

**Lonely-Twin: **You people are impossible!

**Frozen-Monster: **You love us really :P

**Lonely-Twin: **In your dreams… ~_~

**Frozen-Monster: **So what are you going to do?

**Lonely-Twin: **I might just take up **Morder-Schatten**'s suggestion and ask **Deceitful-Silence **to run a background check on the guy before anything else.

**Frozen-Monster: **It's worth a shot I suppose

**Despiadado: **So **Frozen-Monster**, what was the emergency you mentioned before?

**Frozen-Monster: **Oh yeah. Well apparently there was some kind of attack on a student, on campus. They were found unconscious, and a stab wound to the shoulder

**Lonely-Twin: **Were they okay?

**Frozen-Monster: **Apart from what I said, yeah.

**Akuma-Tenshi: **Do they have any suspects?

**Frozen-Monster: **Well most of the Day Class students are suspected, since the all students in the Night Class was accounted for in lesson

**Despiadado: **Do you have any theories?

**Frozen-Monster: **Not really, but I'm secretly looking into this behind the board's backs

**Despiadado: **Well be careful, we don't need you hurt as well

**Frozen-Monster: **Don't worry about me; I have a plan worked out with **Enganoso-Sombra**,so it's not like I'm rushing into to anything dangerous

**Despiadado: **Just be careful…

**Morder-Schatten: **Oh! I almost forgot. Me and **Glacies-Regis filia **need to go, we have a birthday party to attend

**Despiadado: **Well have fun and try not to kill anyone if you can help it

**Morder-Schatten: **We can't make any promises

**Frozen-Monster: **Till next time

**Lonely-Twin: **Have fun you two

**Akuma-Tenshi: **Goodbye

**Morder-Schatten: **Later!

**Glacies-Regis filia: **Goodbye

**Morder-Schatten has left the chat room**

**Glacies-Regis filia has left the chat room**

**Akuma-Tenshi: **Well I have to leave too; I have an assignment due tomorrow

**Despiadado: **We're still on for next week right?

**Akuma-Tenshi: **Of course {Nods}

**Lonely-Twin: **Talk to you later

**Frozen-Monster: **Bye

**Akuma-Tenshi has left the chat room **

**Lonely-Twin: **I'm going to call it a night too; I'm tired from being freaked out

**Frozen-Monster: **Are you still going to ask for **Deceitful-Silence**'s help tomorrow?

**Lonely-Twin: **Yeah

**Despiadado: **Alright, have a good night

**Frozen-Monster: **Goodnight

**Lonely-Twin: **Goodnight

**Lonely-Twin has left the chat room**

**Despiadado: **So do you think we should tell him?

**Frozen-Monster: **Nah, it hasn't been enough time yet

**Despiadado: **Guess you're right, well 'night

**Frozen-Monster: **'Night

**Despiadado has left the chat room**

**Frozen-Monster has left the chat room**

Several days, when Kaoru woke up by the twin's personal maids, he was promptly rushed to get ready by said maids. They had gotten used to not seeing Hikaru with his younger twin now-a-days; it had surprised them at first of course, but had hidden it for the sake of Kaoru.

"Breakfast is ready young master," the twin maids said

"I'll be down in a minute, I just need to pack my things," Kaoru said

"We'll be waiting young master," they bowed and left, as the redhead did as he said

At Ouran, the hosts were all gathered in the 3rd music room, entertaining some guests. Hikaru and Tamaki were getting all lovey-dovey in one corner, causing many girls to coo and blush at the display. Hunny was eating cake in another corner as he talked to some of the girls, with Mori standing faithfully behind him. The two graduates occasionally came back to visit their friends and also talk to some of their regular customers from when they still attended the school. Kyoya was once again stood in the shadows, away from everyone as he wrote in his book, talking to a few of his regulars, whilst also keeping a eye on Haruhi, who was sat in her usual seat, talking to her regulars.

Kaoru was also sat in the usual spot where he and Hikaru used to do their act, but since that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, he was content to talking to the girls, some regulars of the twins, but most were new. It had surprised him that anyone would see want to request him, since the Little Devil type was stopped, but he was also happy that they still requested him. However…there was one thing he didn't appreciate…

"Hey Cutie~" a voice purred

And that something came in the form of one Utsumo Okito. Ever since they met in the clock tower that day, the older teen had been following him non-stop and visiting him at every Host Club activity. Like he told his friends in the chat room that day, he had instantly asked **Deceitful-Silence **to check his background the next day. The redhead was quite surprised when he sent him the information he needed a couple of hours later. He should have trusted the others when they said **Deceitful-Silence **was very skilled at information gathering.

From the information **Deceitful-Silence **had sent to him, it seemed that Okito is quite harmless. His mother was a famous hair stylist and his father's a CEO for several big companies, a few of which were overseas. From what was gathered, Okito was to marry the daughter from his father's business partner, but she had ran away from home with her then-boyfriend and now-fiancée, after her father forbade her from seeing him and also not cancelling the marriage contract. When Kaoru had read that, he felt pity for the girl, not having the freedom to choose who to marry or love. It seemed that Okito's father had wanted to break of the marriage too, after Okito explained the circumstances to him, and he too felt sorry for the girl. When Kaoru read that, his respect for the teen rose, but that didn't mean he'll instantly like him. Not even close.

"What do you need Utsumo-Senpai?" Kaoru sighed, ignoring how his customers started whispering. Ever since Okito had started coming to the 3rd Music Room and continually requested him, the girls had got it in their heads that the two of them were going out, no matter how much the redhead tried to deny it. And it didn't help that Okito fuelled the accusations by acting like they were going out, nor when Hikaru caught wind of it and became overprotective whenever said Senpai was around. Tamaki kept his lover's temper at bay most of the time, as he had seen how sad the younger redhead was nowadays, and hoped the 3rd year student would cheer him up.

"Can't I come visit?" he smirked, "after all, I can't leave someone as cute as you alone for too long,"

"Shut up!" Kaoru's face flushed in embarrassment

"Aww…you're so cute when you blush," he cooed, making his face grow hotter and the girls to fawn at how adorable they were together.

"Don't you have your own club to attend to?" he demanded, trying to calm down, none noticing how Tamaki was trying everything he can to restrain his snarling lover from attacking the teen.

"Nekozawa had to attend to a Family emergency so it was cut short," he gave a shrug of his shoulders.

Did Kaoru also forget to mention that the older teen was part of the Black Magic Club? Well he is, for the past year now. The redhead was shocked of course, Okito didn't look like the sort, but like what his chat room friends always say, you can't judge a book by its cover and he was slowly learning why.

"So you come here and bug the hell out of me?" Kaoru scowled

"Of course not," Okito smirked, leaning forward so that they were nose to nose; he used a finger and slowly titled the younger teen's head up. Kaoru's face turned red when he felt the other's breath mingling with his, "I wanted to see you," he practically purred the last bit out, ignoring how the girls got massive nose bleeds and fainted from it. That was the last straw for Hikaru.

"Get away from my brother!" Hikaru roared, breaking out of Tamaki's grip and ran towards the duo.

"Mori!" Tamaki called in a panicked voice. Mori quickly caught the teen before any damage was done, and quickly knocked him unconscious.

"Perhaps we should close for the day?" Kyoya suggested

"Great idea," the blond readily agreed as Mori laid the unconscious Hitachin on a nearby sofa, "sorry ladies, but that's it for today," he gave the remaining ladies a charming smile, causing them to be disappointed, but they left anyways with promises of extending the Host time tomorrow. Okito also left, but instead of looking disappointed, he was smirking victoriously.

"Maybe you should call for a limo and go home first," Tamaki suggested, "I'll stay here until he wakes up," Kaoru could only nod, face still red.

So after saying goodbye to his friends, he grabbed his things and quickly left. Once home, he quickly opened his laptop and logged into the chat room.

**Lonely-Twin has joined the chat room**

**Deceitful-Silence has joined the chat room**

**Fashion-Fiesta has joined the chat room**

**Shuchaku has joined the chat room**

**Fashion-Fiesta: **Hello everyone

**Deceitful-Silence: **Good evening

**Shuchaku: **What's new?

**Lonely-Twin: **HE TRIED TO KISS ME! THE PERVERT TRIED TO KISS ME! O.O

**Fashion-Fiesta: **Dude...chill ¬_¬

**Shuchaku: **What a greeting…O.o

**Lonely-Twin: **I can't 'chill'! Some pervert just tried to FRICKEN KISS ME!

**Deceitful-Silence: **Are you talking about the same person from before?

**Lonely-Twin: **The very same one!

**Fashion-Fiesta: **Oh you mean that Utsumo guy. The others told us what happened

**Shuchaku: **Are you sure he was trying to kiss you? Or was he trying to freak you out?

**Lonely-Twin: **I don't know! But either way, I don't know what to do!

**Deceitful-Silence: **How is your brother reacting to all of this?

**Lonely-Twin: **The same with every situation which involves me, explosively -_-

**Fashion-Fiesta: **Well have you tried telling the guy that you're not interested?

**Lonely-Twin: **Yeah, but it's not like he's listening to me… =_=

**Shuchaku: **He might think you're playing hard to get or something

**Lonely-Twin: **Still not helping! :(

**Deceitful-Silence: **From what I had gathered about him, and included in the report I gave you, he's quite persistent, and won't stop until he gets what he wants

**Fashion-Fiesta: **And right now, it sounds like he wants you

**Lonely-Twin: **Why me…? T_T

**Shuchaku: **Well either way, just don't give in until you know if he's playing with you or if he really likes you

**Lonely-Twin: **Thanks for the advice. Do any of you have any problems like this?

**Shuchaku: **I'm having one right now…but it involves 2 guys instead of one!

**Lonely-Twin: **And I thought I was having it bad… O.o

**Fashion-Fiesta: **Those 2 are still after you? I thought they gave up and each found someone else?

**Shuchaku: **I thought so too {Snort} that's why I started dating a classmate of mine. But once I did, it was revealed that the two were just pretending to try and get me jealous, instead, I got them jealous

**Deceitful-Silence: **What happened?

**Shuchaku: **I had to break up with the girl because I was worried about what they would do to her in their jealous state

**Fashion-Fiesta: **Good decision

**Lonely-Twin: **So these two guys who are after you…did you know them before hand?

**Shuchaku: **One is the cousin of one of my closet friends and the other is tutoring my cousin, but other then that, I don't know them personally

**Lonely-Twin: **That really is worse then me

**Shuchaku: **Not really {Shrugs} **Klepto-Rocker **is worse off; he has 4 guys after him

**Lonely-Twin: **4…? O.O

**Fashion-Fiesta: **We never interacted with them before. It started when we actually entered University and a friend of ours introduced us. They didn't actually start going after him until a month later

**Lonely-Twin: **Did you know how it started?

**Fashion-Fiesta: **Not a clue ?_?

**Lonely-Twin: **Wow, just wow…

**Shuchaku: **Where is your brother anyways?

**Fashion-Fiesta: **He's still in class; his schedule is different from mine this semester

**Deceitful-Silence: **And I assume the 4 also took the same subject as him

**Fashion-Fiesta: **Right as always {Sighs}

**Lonely-Twin: **And here I am whining and bitching about one guy whilst some of you guys have to deal with more

**Fashion-Fiesta: **We don't mind really, its better then letting your emotions get bottled up and eventually explode

**Lonely-Twin: **I'll keep that in mind…Anyways I better go, I think I hear my brother coming

**Shuchaku: **Later then

**Fashion-Fiesta: **Remember, don't give in

**Lonely-Twin: **I won't :P

**Deceitful-Silence: **Till next time

**Lonely-Twin: **Bye

**Lonely-Twin has left the chat room**

**Shuchaku: **By the way, I thought there were 5 guys chasing your brother?

**Fashion-Fiesta: **One of them gave up and started dating someone else

**Shuchaku: **Lucky them I guess

**Deceitful-Silence: **I better go too, I have a mission tomorrow

**Shuchaku: **Till next time then, I have to go too; I need to make dinner soon

**Fashion-Fiesta: **Same here, bye

**Deceitful-Silence has left the chat room**

**Shuchaku has left the chat room**

**Fashion-Fiesta has left the chat room**

Just as Kaoru shut the lid to his laptop, Hikaru came bursting into the room, a worried look on his face.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru ran over and glomped his twin, "are you okay?! Did that bastard do anything to you?!"

"I'm okay Hika," Kaoru tried to calm his brother, "I immediately came back home after the incident,"

"If that bastard touches you again, I'll kill him!" he swore

"I know you will Hika, I know you will," he sighed, patting his twin's head slightly

"So what were you doing before I came here?" Hikaru asked, looking at his twin curiously

"I was just finishing some homework," he hated to lie to his brother, but if he knew he was talking to strangers online, he's never hear the end of it. But they weren't really strangers, he thought of them as his friends, even though they never officially met in real life.

"We had homework?" he narrowed his eyes, trying to remember when they had received it

"Yeah," he gave a nod, "you were asleep when Sensei told us,"

"Oh right," he gave a nod as he finally remembered, the day before, he and Tamaki had stayed up all night talking, making it so that he couldn't stay awake the next day.

"Well since you were asleep, I'll help you,"

A couple hundred miles away, at the Utsumo Mansion, Okito was in his room doing some homework with his year old sister. However, he was distracted with the thought of a certain redhead, and the contradicting emotions the younger teen gave him, especially since having feelings for him was never part of his agenda.

"So how is the plan going?" his sister asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, "is Hitachin falling for you?"

"Hai," Okito gave a small nod, "I think he's slowly giving in,"

"Good, good," she gave a slightly insane smile, "he deserves it for what he did, don't you agree brother?"

"Of course sister, of course," his lips was set in a thin line; slight regret reflected in his eyes, 'I'm sorry Kaoru,'

Early the next morning, Kaoru was on his laptop again, whilst Hikaru was texting Tamaki. It was the weekends, so they didn't have to go to school, plus they had planned on following Haruhi through the Market Place…well more like Tamaki was dragging them all there. Despite not liking her in that way, Tamaki was still doting on Haruhi like she was his real daughter and Ranka still hated Tamaki, even if the blond was dating someone.

**Lonely-Twin has joined the chat room**

**Klepto-Rocker has joined the chat room**

**Deceitful-Silence has joined the chat room**

**Enganoso-Sombra has joined the chat room**

**Lonely-Twin: **Good morning

**Klepto-Rocker: **Morning

**Deceitful-Silence: **Good morning

**Enganoso-Sombra: **How's it going?

**Lonely-Twin: **Well since it's still too early, nothing much, you?

**Enganoso-Sombra: **I've been a little busy helping **Frozen-Monster **with his plan

**Klepto-Rocker: **How is it coming along anyways?

**Enganoso-Sombra: **We nearly finished

**Klepto-Rocker: **Good, good

**Klepto-Rocker: **So **Deceitful-Silence**, didn't you say you had something to tell **Lonely-Twin **something?

**Lonely-Twin: **What is it?

**Deceitful-Silence: **I dug a little deeper into Utsumo's past, it seems that he was a sister about your age, an Utsumo Kumi. It seemed that in Middle School, she was one of the girls who confessed to you and your brother

**Lonely-Twin: **And what does this have to do with anything?

**Deceitful-Silence: **It seems that she still carries a huge resentment towards you and your brother because of that incident, and is using her brother to hurt you

**Lonely-Twin: **So the reason he's acting the way he is, is because of his sister?

**Deceitful-Silence: **I'm sorry to say that it's true

**Enganoso-Sombra: **Well that sucks. What are you going to do now **Lonely-Twin**?

**Lonely-Twin: **I honestly don't know {Sigh} but I am glad I know what his motive is now

**Fashion-Fiesta: **Well I have a plan.

**Lonely-Twin: **What is it?

**Fashion-Fiesta: **This was the same situation as a friend of mine, so to get back at the guy; she pretended to be interested in another guy

**Lonely-Twin: **And that worked?

**Fashion-Fiesta: **For the most part. In the end, the guy realised that he had truly fallen for her, and so tried to make her see that he wasn't trying to string her along. She eventually conceded and gave him a chance, they've been together ever since. Maybe you can do the same thing, see if he really is doing it for his sister or if he really likes you. If it's the former, then ignore him as best as you can and find someone who you trust, show him that you can't be broken. If it's the latter, then make him work for your affections

**Lonely-Twin: **That sounds like a good plan. I'll try it out, thanks. But who am I going to pretend to be interested in? My friends and brother are bound to ask and want to meet them

**Enganoso-Sombra: **I think I know. One of us can pretend to be that girl that you're interested in, tell your friends and brother that you met her a few times before until she had to move back to England, but since the two of you had thought it was too painful to not see or talk to each other ever again, decided to continue interacting with each other online. What do you think?

**Deceitful-Silence: **It sounds realistic enough, we'll just add to it along the way

**Fashion-Fiesta: **If **Deceitful-Silence **says it's safe, then go for it

**Lonely-Twin: **I'll try. So who's going to be the girl? What's her profile?

**Enganoso-Sombra: **Her name is Kagura Rin, she was born to a American mother and a Japanese father. She's 15 years old, attending a public school in America and is middle-class in standards. She has black hair and sky blue eyes

**Lonely-Twin: **That's quite detailed…O.o

**Enganoso-Sombra: **I used the same profile for a character I had to create for my English assignment {Shrugs}

**Fashion-Fiesta: **It sounds plausible enough

**Lonely-Twin: **Alright, I'll go with it. I have to go, I'm meeting up with some friends soon

**Fashion-Fiesta: **Alright, later

**Deceitful-Silence: **Bye

**Enganoso-Sombra: **Good luck

**Lonely-Twin: **Thanks

**Lonely-Twin has left the chat room**

**Deceitful-Silence: **Wasn't that incident about you?

**Fashion-Fiesta: **Yep, but **Lonely-Twin **doesn't need to know that yet

**Deceitful-Silence: **True. Well I'm off too

**Enganoso-Sombra: **Same here, my tracker just went off

**Fashion-Fiesta: **Later

**Deceitful-Silence has left the chat room**

**Enganoso-Sombra has left the chat room**

**Fashion-Fiesta has left the chat room**


	3. HP Twilight Xover

The sky grew dark signalling the approach of night, only a hand full of people littered the streets, all wanting to get back home as soon as possible before night completely fell. In the distance a lone figure was taking their time walking through the streets, the streetlights beamed down on them revealing the appearance of a young teen wearing a long black coat covering most of his body as if to hide his appearance from all prying eyes, the male teen has pale skin, dark brown hair and bright green eyes that seemed to glowing the darkness. This boy was called Harry James Potter, the defeater of Voldermort and much hated in the wizarding world after the Dark Lords defeat, the reason for the hate was because of one manipulating headmaster who spread the rumour of him becoming the next dark lord.

His true friends of course didn't believe the old coot, the group includes Hermione, Ron, Draco surprisingly and Luna, all 5 of them had been turned after the war by some rogue vampires that used to be part of Voldermort's army during the war and because of this they immediately escaped from the country as a whole, making people assume that they were dead, which was fine with them. The 5 still had the same eye colour as a result from their magic, they all have their own vampire abilities as well, but that will be revealed sometime later. But Harry didn't want to think of that right now, it had been 157 years since then and after roaming around the world for a while they finally settled in a little town in America, Forks Washington to be exact, after Luna had a vision about the place, the blond didn't tell them what the vision was about but they trusted her, though they almost bailed when they saw the look she gave them all, one that spelled trouble for them and amusement for her. Man, who would have thought the Seer would grow a sadistic streak when she was turned. So, the odd family had arrived not long ago, maybe about 3 hours ago give or take, after getting everything un-packed, with a little help from their magic, the 5 had decided to split up to explore the town and maybe buy some supplies while they're at it, though Luna told Harry to not get anything as the rest of them will have everything covered, which the brunette was pleased about as he was too lazy to do anything, despite the fact that he can't feel tired no matter what he does, from destroying a car with a single punch or demolishing an entire sky scraper.

Harry sighed as he turned down the road which led back to the house, which was coincidently across the street from another vampire coven and Luna had conveniently forgotten about it, though they didn't believe her for a minute especially with that glint in her eyes 'but it's too late for that now' he thought after a few more minutes, he saw the light of their new home turned on, signalling that someone was home. He walked up the house and entered to see Draco, the blond was sitting, more like lying on the sofa reading a thick hardback cover book, the front of the cover indicated that it was a horror genre, which didn't surprise him much as the family had discovered his love of books, especially anything that with a horror genre in it.

"Welcome back Harry" Draco greeted, never once looking up from his book

"Hey Draco" the brunette greeted back already use to the blonde's behaviour "others not back yet?"

"No, Hermione and Ron are busy looking for a place to set up business with Luna ran off to the reservation of something" he shrugged his shoulders "I just came back not long ago actually"

"So how do you like Forks so far then?"

"It's ok I guess, looks boring though but the weather is great"

"I'll say, and whenever it gets sunny, I'll just sort it out with a snap of my fingers" he smiled as the blond rolled his eyes

"Yeah and that's what I'm afraid of sometimes"

"And what's that suppose to mean?" he puffed up his cheeks as he glared at the other teen

"I'm talking about the time when you conjured up a bloody hurricane when we were in Australia just because it was too hot" he retorted

"It wasn't my fault the place was too sunny and hot for my liking" he crossed his arms against his chest as he walked towards the kitchen to get himself some Blood pops as he is getting a bit hungry "I think we'll have to feed soon and get some more Blood pops" he said as he took the last of the lollypop from the box and threw the empty cardboard away, before sitting next to the blond.

"Didn't we keep a spare box upstairs in the closet or something?"

"Ron ate the last of it last week" he shook his head

"But how the hell are we going to get some more, we don't even know if they have a Ministry of Magic here" he groaned

"They should, all countries have one after all"

"Yeah but what will happen if they recognize us?"

"That's where Hermione's abilities come in" he smirked

With the Cullen family

The family were all sat in the living room doing their own little thing, Alice and Rosalie were talking about the latest fashions, Esme was designing a new house, Carlisle was reading a newspaper, Jasper was reading a book and Edward and Emmett was playing a video game, which Edward was obviously winning when the screen flashed game over and Emmett growled in frustration while the other flashed him a smug smile. But they all turned their attention away from what they were doing when they heard Alice gasp, a wide blank look in her eyes telling everyone that she was having a vision after a few seconds she came back to the real world, a confused expression plastered on her face.

"So what did you see Alice?" Esme asked

"I'm not too sure" she said in a confused tone

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked in a concerned tone

"What I mean is the fact that all I saw were blurs of the people, but I do know that their new and 3 of them are starting school with us tomorrow"

"So what, they're just humans" Rosalie sneered as she crossed her arms against her chest

"They're not just any humans though if Alice here can't see them" Carlisle said "that is why I want you lot to keep an eye on them tomorrow at school to make sure that they are not dangerous to us or anyone else" the teens nodded except Rosalie who grumbled something about having to baby-sit some filthy humans

Back to Harry and gang

After sometime, the rest of the family came home and joined Harry and Draco in the living room, all three of them had some great news to tell, Luna, being the oh-so-polite one (note the sarcasm), let the red heads talk first.

"Ok, so we found a nice little place in town that would be perfect to open a book/cafe/teen hang out area," Hermione said excitedly "it's not big but not too small as well, plus it's across from the police station so we'll be sure that it will stay safe until we can get some more wards"

"That's great Hermione" Harry congratulated before turning to the female blond "so what did you want to tell us?"

"Well, you know the reservation that I went to" she gained nods at this "well, I just found out that shifters live there" she smiled "plus when I was there, I got a vision"

"What was is about?" Ron asked

"We're going to be watched closely by children of the other coven tomorrow when we're at school"

"What why?" Draco demanded

"They are suspicious that that their little seer couldn't see our futures, only blurs" she smiled, quite smugly if you ask them

"Ok then," Harry sighed "that means that we have to be extra careful as to not get discovered" the rest nodded except for the seer, who has a knowing look on her face

The next day

The Cullen children were stood outside the school besides Edward silver Volvo waiting for the new students to arrive, not many students were there as it was too early, Bella was also with them, much to Rosalie's annoyance, despite the fact that she and Edwards had broken up on mutual terms, Edward was now with Alice sometime after their breakup and the little human was ok with that. Just then the low purr of three vehicles caught their attention making them turn to it where they saw a car and 2 motorcycles, all of which hasn't been released yet, enter the student parking lot, parking themselves on the opposite side of the vampires and one human.

After killing their engines, the car door of the white Mazda6 opened and out walked a beautiful looking teen, she had long waist length flowing blond hair, crystal blue eyes and a pale complexion. Her outfit consisted of a white t-shirt, a brown jacket over it that just reached below her chest, blue denim shorts and brown ankle length boots.

One of the motorcycle riders, who owned a white Ducati-1198S with a Cobra snake painted at the rear side and red and black flames, got off the motorcycle and took off their helmet to reveal a male with blond sleeked back hair, grey eyes and an equally pale complexion. His outfit consisted of a white t-shirt with a dark green jacket over it, dark blue denim jeans with rips on the knees and black trainers. They concluded that the two blonds were twins

The last rider, who owned a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX 14 with green flames, got off his motorcycle as well and took of their helmet to reveal another male, who has messy brown hair, glowing emerald eyes and a pale complexion as well. His outfit consists of a white t-shirt with a black un-zipped vest over it, dark blue denim jeans with white trainers.

"There's no one here" the blond male sneered, though his voice sounded like bells, they saw the other two roll his eyes

"That's the point" the female said, her voice was smooth as ice "we can't draw too much attention on us even if you like it"

"She's right you know" the last member said, his voice sounded like flowing water "now come you two, lets go get our schedules" they all walked into the school, well it was more like two of the members dragged the blond male in, who in turn was pouting, arms crossed against his chest.

"Well we know they have good taste in fashion" Alice chirped happily while Rosalie nodded, though a bit reluctantly

"Come on lets go in" Edward suggested, the others agreed and entered the building where they were greeted by the site of the three new students, the twins were glaring at each other, and let me tell you it was like meeting Satan himself, trust me, it's not pretty, while the brunette was in the middle of the two blondes with his head in his hand, looking exasperated.

"What's going on here?" Emmett asked, the brunette seemed to be the only one who heard as he looked up at them, straight in the eyes.

"Nothing to worry about, they're always like that" the brunette sighed "by the way, I'm Harry, these are my cousins Draco" he pointed to the male "and Luna" he pointed to the female

"Nice to meet you," Alice chirped "I'm Alice Cullen, this is Emmett and Edward, my brothers, these are the twins Jasper and Rosalie Hale and this is our friend Bella Swan"

"Nice to meet you" he nodded back

"So what are they fighting about?" Bella asked

"The fact that we don't have any classes where we're all together just two of us, me and either one of the twins that is"

"I would have thought they would want a class together or something, you know being twins and all"

"Not after what happened when they were younger" he sighed

"What happened" Alice asked curiously

"Well, when we were about 10 or so-" he was cut off by two deadly voices

"Don't you dare tell them Harry" the twins growled dangerously at him, turning their glares towards him, though the brunette was unfazed by it

"But it was a funny story" he smirked at them, eyes glinting mischievously

"I think we corrupted him too much" Draco muttered as Luna nodded in agreement, the Cullen children and one Swan looked confused

"Well bye" he said as he pulled the twins down the hall by their collars despite their whining and protests

"Well that was interesting" Edward said after making the new trio were out of earshot "they seem harmless enough"

"Yeah but never judge a book by its cover" Rosalie said as she walked away, Emmett following behind

"Well we better get to class as well" Edward said as he and Bella walked of to Biology leaving Alice and Jasper behind, who turned to the direction of their class"

"So Jazz, why didn't you say anything before?" Alice asked

"No reason" Jasper said, though his thoughts kept circling around a certain brunette

"There has to be something, I mean not once have we seen you not lose control when around a human"

"They just didn't smell like food to me," he shrugged his shoulders "In fact, Harry smelt like Honey and lilac" he said as they neared the classroom

"Well Jazz, I think you found your mate" she said happily as the blond stiffened at the thought

"What?" he said in disbelief as they entered the classroom and saw that Harry and Luna were there, sat at the very back talking about something that even they can't hear, strange...

"I said, he's your mate" she repeated as they took a seat near the middle

"Are you sure, I mean looked what happened when Edward and tried to date Bella, a human, the Volturi were all against it"

"But that doesn't matter if it's for the one you love" she said softly as the more students piled in followed by the teacher a few minutes later

"Ok class, we have two new students in our class today, please make them feel welcomed" she said with a smile "now can the two of you come to the front and introduce yourselves" Harry and Luna did as they were told as got out of their seats and towards the front, passing the two vampires on the way, the smell of Harry nearly cause Jasper to lose control, nearly being the key word here. Once the two got to the front the teacher told them to introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Harry Frost and I'm from England" Harry smiled politely

"And I'm Luna Black, Harry's cousin and I'm also from England" Luna smiled

"Thank you two. You can sit down now" the teacher said and the two did as they were told "ok class, today we will be..."

With Draco

The blond was in the same class as both Bella and Edward, which was a surprise, he had already introduce himself to the rest of the class and instantly gained a fan club, oh a lot of girl's heart will be broken in the process.

"I really hate Muggle School" Draco grumbled under his breath, but Edward heard him anyways

'Muggle?' Edward thought in confusion as he concentrated on trying to read the blonde's mind but there was nothing, like Bella's, in fact he can't read the minds of any of the new students, he gave a quiet growl of frustration

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked quietly

"I can't read his mind" he whispered back making her eyes widen in surprise

"What about with the other two?" she got a shake of a head as an answer "how is that possible?"

"I don't know" he sighed as they both turned back to the front, both missing the smirk that appeared on Draco's face

'Let the games begin' Draco thought

At lunch

The Cullen children and Bella were all sat at their usual table, the new students hadn't arrived yet, but judging by the gossip, they were really famous even though they had only been in school for less then a day.

"They seem to be really popular" Alice hummed

"I'll say," Edward said in frustration "most of the girl's thoughts are slightly disturbing and mostly revolve around that Draco kid" he would shudder if he could

"There they are" Bella pointed out and they all turned to the direction she was looking at, and saw that the trio had just entered, each one still talking, as they made their way to an empty table, girls squealed when Draco winked at them, a smirk plastered on his face while the other two ignored them as they sat down, a table or two away from them.

"Man I thought that moving to a new school we would get away from gossip, but I was apparently wrong" they heard Harry say

"What do you expect from a small town with nothing exciting to do but use anything new as entertainment" Draco rolled his eyes as Luna whacked him on the back of his head

"Shut up Draco" Luna scolded "besides it's your fault we're getting this much attention in the first place"

"Hey, I actually like the attention unlike you two stiffs" he snorted but then he found himself having his cheeks painfully pulled by his two relatives "Ow, Ow, Ow!" he yelled

"What was that about us being stiff" Harry and Luna said in a very demonic tone as they glared at him that would make hell freeze over in an instant

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he whined and the two let go of his cheeks, the blond rubbed his reddened cheeks as he glared at the two who looked unfazed, they all heard the quiet snorting sound coming from the other vampires and human but ignored it "I hate you two, you know that"

"We love you too" Harry said smiling innocently at him "anyways, are we going to help at the store today?"

"Yeah, Hermione and Ron said that since it's going to be the grand opening, there's bound to be a lot of people going to check it out" Luna said with a smile "plus we'll get paid for it"

"That's a bonus" he smiled as well

"You're both money hungry you know that?" Draco commented and dodged the slap from the two and stuck his tongue out at them

At the Cullen and Swan table

"They're funny" Emmett chuckled

"I wonder if the shop they're talking about is the one that was bought opposite the police station" Bella said more to herself

"That has to be it, I mean that was the only building that was for sale" Alice said happily

"Are we going to check it out?"

"Might as well, it might be the only place where we can see the rest of the members" Edward said as Rosalie grumbled and scowled

After school with Hermione and Ron

"So when are those three getting here again?" Ron asked as they dusted the place before the grand opening in half an hour

"In 15 minutes or so, considering how far the school is from here" Hermione answered "why?"

"Just wondering that's all" he shrugged his shoulders

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes "so is everything ready?"

"Just about, all we need to do now is lay out the cakes and other food"

"Let's get on with it then" she sighed

At the school parking lot during their conversation

The two males had just put their helmets on and were fastening it; Luna was leaning against her car facing the two.

"So how was your day?" Luna asked

"Fine I guess" Draco said with a shrug of his shoulders "though I can't believe they gave us homework our first day of school though" he grumbled

"So what do you have to do?" Harry asked, that was when the Cullen children and Bella arrived at their own car "in art we have a paint a mythical creature or something"

"Really? I have to do a report on Shakespeare" the boys got onto their motorcycles "So what have you two decided?"

"I was thinking of painting either a Vampire" the Cullen's and Bella stiffened "or a mermaid" Luna said

"I'm doing a fairy" Harry said "and I might add a griffin in it as well"

"That might take sometime to do, when is it in for?" Draco asked

"In the next two weeks" Luna answered "we have plenty of time" she opened the car door and got in before closing the door and then rolled down the window "now come on or those two will throw a fit"

"Alright" all three started their engines and raced off downtown

"At least they were only talking about an art assignment" Jasper said

"I know what you mean," Edward said "well lets get going so we can tell Esme and Carlisle our findings" they all got into the car except Bella who was being picked up by her dad.

Back at the store, grand opening hour

It was time for the grand opening as many people stood in front of the building eager to get in, amongst them the Cullen family, Chief Swan and Bella Swan, suddenly the door opened and everyone literally ran in except the vampires and Swan family. The inside was amazing, it was like a grand palace, the smell of freshly baked goods caught their attention as they turned towards the counter and saw the lines of cakes behind a glass window counter and behind the counter stood a gingered haired man, who had a pale complexion and blue eyes, wearing a waiters' outfit, from the window that looks into, what they suppose was the kitchen was a stunning gingered haired women, her hair was tied in a high ponytail and she also had a pale complexion and brown eyes, she was wearing a waitress outfit. Many people piled in and went to where they want to go, Charlie Swan and Bella went to the Café side and took a seat at a spare table, Carlisle and Esme went to the library section, each book was charmed as to notify the owners if a book went missing, not anyone knew that of course. Alice and Rosalie went to the clothes section on the store to look at what they have and the rest went to the teenagers section which was filled with games and consoles, as well as plasma TVs, they were also charmed.

"What can I get you?" a voice rang and both Swans looked up from their menus to see Harry, dressed in a waiter uniform, pen and paper in had

"Harry?" Bella said in shock

"Oh," Harry said in equal surprise "hey Bella"

"You know each other?" Charlie asked

"Sort of, they're the new students at school" Bella said

"Really, well nice to meet you, the name's Charlie Swan, Bella's father"

"Nice to meet you sir" Harry greeted "so you ready to order yet?"

"Oh yeah, I'll have the blueberry muffin and coffee, two creams"

"And I'll get the strawberry sundae" Bella said as Harry wrote their orders down

"Ok, I'll be back with your orders in a minute" and with that being said he walked away, Bella looked around and spotted the twins, both were also in uniform

With Jasper, Emmett and Edward

The three were playing a three player game, 'Street Fighters', and by the looks of it, Emmett was winning, big time, much to the frustration of his two brothers and the amusement of their audience, luckily they had fed before coming here or they'll have a huge problem concerning Jasper massacring everyone in the room.

With Esme and Carlisle

The two adults were sat in the reading corner reading a book they picked out each, Esme a romance one and Carlisle a history one, many people were also there.

"This place is well decorated" Esme commented

"I know, I wonder who was responsible for it" Carlisle said

With Rosalie and Alice

The two females were amazed by the collection of clothes that were available for both genders, and they were from famous brands, the two took what they liked and went to the changing room to try them on, they kept the ones they liked and went to pay for them, they waited at the counter for someone to appear to ring them up, someone did appear a few minutes later, it was Luna in her waitress outfit.

"Hello Alice, Rosalie" Luna greeted with a smile, "let me just ring those up for you" she took each article of clothing and scanned their price tags before putting them in a bag and handed it to Alice "That'll be $56.90 please"

"Ok," Alice searched through her purse and took out the right amount before handing it to the girl "here you go"

"Thank you, please come again" she said and with that went back to serving in the café side since many people were still trying to decide what they wanted

The two vampires walked to where Esme and Carlisle were, bags in hand

"Hello girls, done shopping already?" Esme asked with a smile

"Yep, see" Alice chirped as she held up the bag "they had a lot of different outfits from all kinds of famous labels" Rosalie nodded as she sat down, book in hand, she had taken it when they past a shelf of books with her favourite author, Alice sat down beside her.

Closing time

It was finally closing time, many people didn't want to leave but they did eventually after a lot of persuading, and by that I mean they were practically kicked out of the place much to people's amusement, so after closing and cleaning up, the family sat down talking.

"You know, sometimes I'm glad that I'm a vampire or else I would have fainted by now" Ron said with a sigh as the others agreed with him

"Anyways, what did you two think of the other vampire coven?" Harry asked

"They seem kind enough" Hermione said

"And they seem like they've been around for a long time by the way they act around people, though the blond male seems to be quite new at drinking animal blood" Ron deducted making the rest of the family look at him in awe "what?" he asked, annoyed

"We never knew you could be smart" Draco said as Ron glared at them

"Anyways, lets go home" Hermione said as they got up from their seats and out the door, but not before locking the door behind them, and they took off down the street to their home

At the Cullen house

"Well, you're right, they do seem harmless enough" Carlisle said "but they seem to be hiding something"

"What should we do then?" Emmett asked

"Nothing unless they do something that will endanger the humans in anyway"

Next door

The family were all doing their own thing in the living room, when Luna was hit by a vision, causing the other occupants to turn to her, it lasted for a few seconds before she came back from her daze "We'll be joining the Cullen children and Bella for lunch tomorrow" she said with a smile

"What?! Why?!" Draco yelled

"Because Alice invited us"

"You mean the pixie looking girl?" Hermione asked

"Yeah her" she nodded her head

"I would have thought I say no or something" Draco said

"You did, but then Harry did _that_ and that was all there was to it" she giggled as her _twin_ shuddered at the thought while the brunette looked confused but shrugged it off as Hermione and Ron looked at the blond with pity in their eyes.

"So anyways, what are we going to do then, I mean they will ask why we're not eating" Harry said

"You'll think of that when the time comes" Ron said "but for now we _sleep_" and with that they closed the light

The next day at school

The girls were squealing and whispering as they saw Draco walking passed, giving winks and smirks to the girls while his cousin and sibling followed behind, staring at him in exasperation. The Cullen children and Bella were watching from afar in amusement and slight pity, they watched as the trio walked past them, they weren't sure, but they could have sworn they smirked at them, but waved it off as their imaginations.

At lunchtime

"Hey Harry" Alice called after the brunette, making said person stop and turn to her

"What is it Alice?" Harry asked

"I was wondering if you and your family would like to each lunch with us"

"Sure I guess" he agreed "I'll just go tell the others"

"Great see you lot at 7" and with that she skipped away, Harry shook his head before he continued walking to where his cousins were and sat with them.

"So did Alice ask us to dinner?" Luna asked as he sat down

"Yep" he nodded his head "at 7"

"I can't wait" Draco said sarcastically

That night

The Frost family stood outside the Cullen families' home, they had planned on what to do when the meal is served so they had no problem. Hermione stepped forward and knocked on the door, which opened not a second later to reveal a smiling Alice.

"Hi, come in, everyone's waiting in the living room" Alice chirped as she let them in before closing the door and led them to the living room.


	4. KHR Xover 2

**Information is available**

* * *

**Story Start**

It was another normal day in Namimori, as the future members of the next generation of the Vongola Family were training, except of course, Lambo, who was excluded from the training by Reborn, which was okay with him. A year ago, he, I-Pin and the Arcobalenos had the curse lifted off them when the 10-year bazooka malfunctioned, turning them into 18 year olds, and because of that, Reborn had decided to up his training for the Family, not that he could do more, Colonnello was also there to help train them, especially Ryohei. The reason Lambo wasn't being trained was because Reborn said that he would just get in the way, and to leave his introduction to the Mafia World for the Bovino Family to handle, who in turn pretended to do as told.

Over the year since they were turned, however, there was some notable tension aimed towards Tsuna and Family from other Families, including those allied to the Vongola Family, and Reborn didn't know why yet, all he knew was that it started when the curse broke.

In the town of Namimori, whilst Tsuna, his guardians, Reborn and a visiting Colonnello was training in the secluded part of the town, whilst in the Sawada household, Nana was sat under the kotatsu opposite Damashi, a cup of tea in front of them and a plate of crackers placed in the middle.

"How is the mission progressing?" Nana asked

"It is slow, and the other families are losing their patience quickly," Damashi answered

"This is not good," she sighed, "the future of the family depends on this mission, if they fail, it's going to be extremely hard for them,"

"They must learn that the alliances will not pass onto them because they are the heir, they must earn the other families respect, and possibly gain new alliances if they show enough skill,"

"It doesn't help that the first impression Tsuna and his guardians gave isn't good," she frowned.

"Well it is to be expected from an inexperienced child,"

"I suppose, but I am surprised that they are allowing him and his guardians into the ranks without any formal training, like everyone else,"

"They are exceptions," he started to explain as he took a sip of his tea; "Timoteo is getting to the point in his life span where he is ready to hand down the Family to someone younger. He has been the sire for several centuries, and times are changing,"

"I suppose you're right," she hummed, "before I forget, Ran is going to be in town next week,"

"Any particular reason?"

"His sire is forcing him to take a break. Ran is on the verge of collapse because of the incident last year," a worried look showed on her face, "he's worried that he's too obsessed with the mission, and so am I," she gave a worried sigh.

"I heard of that incident," he turned to look out the window, "a rouge vampire injected some kind of serum into five of his teammates didn't they?"

"The very same one,"

"Well, I'm free that week, so I'll offer my help in distracting him with you,"

"That'll be great," she said gratefully, a smile on her face but it then turned to that of confusion, "why don't you have any missions that week anyways? Your schedule is usually packed,"

"My mission for the Shinzo and Tempo Family are quite simple, and would only take a mere three days to complete,"

"For you that is," she snorted

"I suppose," he turned back to face her, a small smirk on his face, "I better leave, the others will be back any minute now," he stood up from his seat, "I'll see you next week,"

"Alright Damashi, stay safe,"

"And you," he gave a nod, before disappearing in a wisp of black smoke.

In America, in the school of Hetalia, our favourite American blond was sat on the roof of the school with Natalia by her side. They were sharing a set of earphones, which was plugged into an iPod sat on the floor in-between them, whilst they ate their shared lunch consisting of that week's choice, which was sushi.

"The others in another meeting?" Alfred asked

"Da," Natalia confirmed

"Is it about last night's bombing of their base?"

"Da," she gave a nod, "it seems that they have already found a lead,"

"Hmm…" he hummed as he ate a piece of sushi, "that was quick, especially for them,"

"The arsonist was careless and left much forensic evidence,"

"Human then," he snorted, "to attack a vampire's base is suicidal,"

"Society is ran by human arrogance,"

"That's true, but they do make quite satisfying snacks," a glint of something dark flashed through his eyes, "don't you quite agree?"

"Da," she gave a small cold smile, "are we going to hunt tonight?"

"Da," a cold, bloodthirsty aura engulfed them, and surrounded a 10 mile area, causing many to shiver.

Stan, who had a mission in the city, was walking within the 10 mile radius of the aura as he was heading back to his hotel room. The sudden coldness made him come to a sudden stop and look towards the direction of the source, before he gave a small shrug of his shoulders and continued on his way. 'Bloodthirsty as ever,' he thought in amusement.

Back in Japan, Damashi was in his cottage preparing a snack for his arriving guests, using one of his daggers, he made a small slit in his palm, letting a few drops of blood drip into the bowl on the counter, before the cut healed after a few seconds, and he continues to put in other ingredients to make the batter for the cake. After mixing everything together thoroughly, he poured the mixture into the two cake tins, making sure they are evenly filled, before placing them into the already pre-heated oven. And as he waited, he cleared everything away, before taking out another bowl and started to make the icing, using more of his blood.

"Hello father," Rosina greeted as she appeared suddenly, sat on the window sill.

"Rosina," Damashi greeted back, "have you been well?"

"I have, and you?"

"I am well, still busy with missions of course,"

"Typical," she gave a light chuckle, as she hopped off the window sill and sat in one of the chairs around the table.

"You're early; I thought you had a mission?"

"Well I finished my part, so the sire let me off early,"

"You really are improving, I'm quite proud,"

"Aww…" she blushed slightly at the praise, "thanks I guess, but it's really all thanks to you, you're the one who taught me everything,"

"That may be true, but do not sell yourself short. You are skilled in your own right, and could one day surpass me,"

"Please," she snorted, "no one can do that, and many have tried, too bad no one got close enough though,"

"Hmm…"

"So how is your mission for the ninth? Still being ignored?"

"Hai," he confirmed, "it has gotten to the point where other Families are losing their patience with the Family,"

"Well it is to be expected, especially with the way they have been treating one of their own," she scowled, "even if they do complete the mission, they'll lose more allies then gain,"

"That may be true, but they are mere children and two of the members are fledglings,"

"That's no excuse, and why are both Reborn and Colonnello letting this treatment continue, they know what happened to the Ordine Scorso Family, they were both there when the war started,"

"From what I have gathered, they believe that Lambo is no threat and they can quickly take him out if he snaps,"

"Arrogant," she growled, "that was what the sire for the Family thought, and the so call 'weak' members, turned out to be highly skilled,"

"That's true," he agreed, "why don't you set the table?"

"Sure," she agreed, as she stood and did as told, "Who's joining us?"

"Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Nana and Basil," he listed

"Won't anyone notice Nana-san and Kyoko-san will be missing?" she asked as she took out the appropriate amount of plates and silverware.

"The guardians are staying at the Rain Guardian's house for training," he tasted a bit of the icing to make sure it was right.

"Even the Cloud guardian?" she shot him a surprised look, "how did they do that?"

"Because of Reborn of course," wrapping the bowl with cling film, he then placed it in the fridge, before he went to prepare the tea.

"Should have known," she snorted, as she finished setting the table, "what are we having today anyways?"

"I made my special Devil cake, complete with icing,"

"Sounds delicious," she licked her lips. That night, everyone was gathered in the cottage, laughing and chatting and just generally having a good time, and the cake that Damashi made was quickly devoured by the others within a matter of minutes, especially since the icing contained blood and they hadn't feed in a while.

Next day, we find Damashi and Nana back at the at the Sawada house, with Basil also there, whilst Tsuna and the others were still at the Takeshi's house.

"I'm surprised you have time to be here Basil," Damashi commented as he calmly sipped his tea, which was mixed in with a bit of blood, "considering you are still on a mission,"

"Well I needed a short break," Basil explained, sipping his own blood tea, "and to warn you that there is a rogue roaming about Namimori. Now that in itself isn't the troubling thing," he frowned, "but they have one of the Heaven blades," Nana looked up sharply at him, whilst Damashi's lips pulled into a thin line, eyes narrowed at him

"Are you certain?" Nana demanded

"Hai," he nodded his head grimly, "there was no mistaking the injuries left on some of the bodies that were recovered,"

"This is most troubling," she frowned, "I never thought that one of the three Heaven blades would be found, it's been centuries since they were sealed away,"

"Do you know who this rogue is? And how they have unsealed the blade?" Damashi asked

"I'm still looking into that, but so far no luck," Basil sighed, "but I know that they are from the recently formed Scorpio Family,"

"And their goal?"

"I think its revenge against the Vongola Family," he took a sip of his tea, "one of the missions involved killing their mate,"

"And their name?" Nana asked

"Funo Takuma," just as he said that, there was a beep, causing both Basil and Nana to blink and turn towards Damashi, to see him looking at his phone, his hair shadowing his right eye slightly, making him look extremely dangerous.

"We're leaving," Damashi stood

"What's the matter?" Nana asked in concern, as she and Basil also both stood, following Damashi out the room and house.

"The blade," was all he said, but they knew what they meant, and it caused them to dawn a serious expression, their posture tensed, before they disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, we find Tsuna and Family fighting against a rogue vampire, who was wielding a short silver blade, which seemed to be glowing a faint purple colour, which they knew was not good. Reborn and Colonnello was also taking the fight seriously, having realized that the blade was one of the Heaven blades, but the group were also worried about Kyoko and Haru, with the redhead having got slashed by the blade, and was in obvious pain as she and Haru tried to stop the bleeding, but failing.

"Tsk," Reborn dodged to the left to avoid the blade, before calling out to the Family, "under no circumstances must you let the blade touch you,"

"We know that already!" Hayato called back, obviously annoyed, only to receive a dark glare in return

"It's one of the Heaven blades," that made them stumble a bit, except Hibari, and the rogue almost nicked Ryohei because of it.

"Itai," Kyoko whimpered slightly, her eyes shut tightly at the pain

"Hang in there Kyoko-Chan," Haru said in a reassuring tone, her hand wrapped around the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding

"Look out Tenth!" Hayato yelled as the rogue prepared to strike down at the small brunette, who held up his arms as a shield, only for the blade to be blocked.

"My, my," a _very_ familiar voice flitted, causing everyone to turn to Tsuna's saviour only to see the most unlikely person, "it's quite cowardly to kill fledglings," they pushed the rogue away with their katana

"O-Okaa-San…?" Tsuna stuttered, his eyes wide in shock

"Don't let your guard down," Nana snapped as two other people appeared on either side of her, two other people no one was ever expecting.

"Fantasma, Basil," Damashi's voice was hard, his eyes narrowed dangerously, yet his face was carefully neutral, something they were not used to, and was slightly afraid of, "dispose of him, I will check on Black Rose,"

"Alright," she and Basil gave a nod, before Damashi rushed to where Kyoko and Haru were. Nana pointed her katana at the rogue, a slightly sadistic smirk on her face, "lets dance," she rushed forward.

"Don't just stand there gawking," Basil's voice was as cold ice, snapping the Family out of their shock, Reborn and Colonnello also showed their shock, "there's still a fight," he rushed in as well. With some hesitation, the others joined the fight as well.

"What's the situation?" Damashi asked as he kneeled down besides the females

"The bastard managed to hit her," Haru gritted her teeth, "and I can't stop the bleeding, she'll die at this rate," she reluctantly moved her hands away to reveal the wound

"How long has she been bleeding for?" he gently held the wounded arm and carefully examined the wound

"10 minutes now,"

"We have to let the poison leak out," he held his wrist out in front of Kyoko, "drink my blood, it'll push out the poison and replace the lost blood," Kyoko slowly unscrewed her eyes to look at the wrist, before opening her mouth and bit down, Damashi didn't even flinch, as he let her drink his blood, his free arm cradling the girl, "Haru," he looked up to address said person, "help the others,"

"Hai," she nodded and slowly stood, eyes blazing with anger as she ran towards the fray

20 minutes later, the rogue was dead, and the Heaven's blade was wrapped up in a cloth, which was being held by Nana, as the group gathered around Kyoko and Damashi, with the redhead still feeding. They were slightly surprised to see that Damashi didn't even look faint from how much blood was being taken from him. It was silent, as the group watched, knowing not to disturb, even Hayato kept quiet. Nana was hugging Haru, reassuring her that Kyoko would be okay. A few more tense minutes later, Kyoko finally pulled away, the wound on her arm healed, with no scars at all, and as Damashi pulled his arm away, Kyoko slowly opened her eyes, and gave him a tired smile.

"Arigato Dama-Kun," Kyoko whispered

"Anytime," Damashi replied and slowly helped her on her feet

"Kyoko-Chan," Haru pulled the girl into a hug, "thank god you're okay,"

"You did a great job Dama-Kun," Nana smiled gratefully, before handing over the blade to him, "and here's the blade, do with it as you wish,"

"I intend to," Damashi accepted the blade, and threw it into the air, where a strike of black lighting came down onto it and scattered it into pieces, the tiny fragments glinting in the sunlight.

"How…?" Tsuna breathed out in disbelief, "how did you break one of the Heaven blades?!"

"That shouldn't be possible," Colonnello muttered in astonishment, before his eyes narrowed and honed in on the five stood in the middle of the gathered group, "just who are you all?"

"I'm surprised you lot haven't figures it out yet," Nana scowled towards them, her arms crossed under her torso, "but I guess we could reveal the long kept secret," she took a glance at Damashi, "may I?"

"They are 16 now, and it is to be revealed in next month's ceremony, but it won't hurt to reveal it now," Damashi said, running a hand through his hair

"Very well," she smirked, turning back to the group, "now let me re-introduce myself," she placed one of her hands against her heart, "my name is Sawada Nana, Head of the Suzaku Family," they were shocked and pale, they never imagined that sweet, innocent Nana could be part of the Mafia, "and these are two of my members, Miura Haru, also known as Espina, and Sasagawa Kyoko, also known as Black Rose," cue more shock

"H-How…?" Ryohei stuttered, for once losing his enthusiasm

"Okaa-San and Otou-San are part of the Mafia world as well," Kyoko decided to explain once she got enough strength back to stand on her own two feet, "Okaa-San is part of the Suzaku Family, so I was chosen to follow the same path, whilst Otou-San is part of the Vongola Family, and you followed the same path as him. We were going to tell you in next month's cermenony,"

"And him?" Hayato pointed to the supposed idiot of the group

"Kain Damashi," he stared blankly at them, "Head and remaining member of the Lucifer Family," their face paled even more, making the ones who knew snicker in amusement.

"This is the most amusing thing I have seen all year," Nana giggled slightly

"Let's leave them," Basil suggested, "we still have a ceremony to prepare,"

"I'll call the others,"

"All questions will be answered next month," Damashi said, and with that, the group disappeared in a wisp of black smoke before anything else could be said.

In Italy, Timoteo was busy organizing which mission to assign to which person, so he was not expecting his phone to ring, nor for the caller to be Reborn.

"Reborn," Timoteo quickly masked his surprise, "what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do," his voice was cold

"I see…" he muttered, before sighing, "I was hoping to not reveal anything until next month, but I guess I tell you some of the lesser details. If everyone is there, please put it on speaker so they may here,"

"Please proceed," Reborn responded after a few second, you could here the others moving about in the background

"Well the most important information that you may want to know is why Damashi was pretending to be Lambo in the first place,"

"That's what none of us understand," Chrome's quiet voice came through, "what was his purpose?"

"After he was turned, I gave him the mission to be spy on your Family and to report your progress back to me," he explained, "whilst he did that, we searched for a lightning to take his place and reveal them next month, but we didn't have any such luck," he sighed, "so it would seem that your Family will be short one element until someone comes along and fills the space,"

"And Okaa-San?" Tsuna asked, hurt in his voice, "why didn't she tell us?"

"Well to be fair, you weren't even suppose to know about the Mafia world until you were a Century old, in fact, you're not suppose to be even part of it,"

"I wasn't?" he sounded bewildered

"Of course, Ran is to lead the Orgine Family; Shusei is to take over after Nana-Chan as the Head of the Suzaku Family and Kina is to take over the Kiseki Family, so since all available positions were taken, you were left to lead a normal life,"

"Who are those people?" Hayato demanded, "And how do they relate to the Tenth?"

"Iemitsu didn't tell you?" he was in disbelief; "he was suppose to inform you when you won the Ring Tournament"

"What is it?" Colonnello asked

"Tsuna is the youngest of four children," there was silence on the other side

"N-Nani…?" Tsuna stuttered out

"It's true, Shusei is the oldest child and both Kina and Ran are two thirds of a set of triplets, Ran being the oldest of you three and Kina the second oldest," he then muttered, "I'll have to have a long talk with Iemitsu after this,"

"Is everyone I know part of the Mafia?!"

"You come from a long line of Mafia Bosses, so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that you'd be chosen as well," he mused

"Where are the other three Sawada siblings? Do they know about any of this?" Reborn asked

"Well everyone but your Family knew about this, so the three of them knew from the beginning. As for where they are, Shusei is on a 2 year mission in Italy right now, Ran is actually coming to visit Nana-Chan next week and Kina is in the middle of her test," he hummed thoughtfully, "that reminds me, your chosen test will be announced in the ceremony next month as well,"

"But I thought the test was to find the Catalyst?" Takeshi asked

"Oh that's impossible now with your status within the vampire world right now," he said dismissively, "so a new one will be chosen,"


	5. KHR Xover 3

**Information is available**

**Story Start**

In Namimori, at the Sawada household, Nana was in the kitchen, sat at the table with a steaming cup of tea in front of her. Sat opposite her was a handsome male teen of around 18, also with a cup of tea in front of him, he had a blank look on his face and emerald green eyes seemed almost sinister, as black bangs covered them slightly. Sat in-between them was a vase with some unusual flowers sat in them, which seem to give off a faint glow, and next the vase was a smaller then average looking white puppy, who was sleeping.

"So how was your trip to England?" Nana asked

"Wet," he answered, "and the stereotype of English being polite is not true, they're quite rude from what I've seen, especially the ones in London,"

"That's not very surprising, considering times have changed," she sighed

"That's true. So how is Tsuna doing?"

"Well he's slowly getting there," she took a sip of her tea, "it would be faster if he wasn't so stubborn, and just accept his position already," she sighed, slowly and delicately stroking the flower petals, "Timoteo is getting older, and his strength is fading quickly, especially after the whole incident with the Ring battle,"

"Well it is to be expected isn't it? Unlike Ran, he was suddenly thrust into the world, without any knowledge of it beforehand," he said calmly

"I suppose," she smiled, letting her hand fall back onto the table, "but really, where he got such low self-esteem I will never know,"

"It's a mystery," he took a sip of his tea

"Yeah," she gave a snort, "one that will never be solved," she let her eyes wander towards the sleeping puppy, "by the way, your mechanical skills is flawless as usual, the puppy looks so realistic,"

"It did take a while to prefect,"

"And I can't believe you're giving it to me," she smiled

"Well I know you have been lonely ever since Tsuna was named the next heir to the Vongola Family," he stroked the puppy with a finger gently.

"Well thank you. Are there any special requirements to taking care of it?"

"Like a real pet, it needs to be feed, which is how it recharges its batteries. It needs to be bathed every once in a while, like all pets, and also exercise to make sure it's joints won't grow stiff, and cause it to malfunction,"

"Good to know," she hummed, "so does it have a name or gender?"

"It's male, and doesn't have a name yet, so I'm letting you pick,"

"Hmm…" she dawned a thoughtful look on her face, "well he's small and white, so I'll guess I'll name him Yuki,"

"A fitting name," he gave a nod

"Thanks," she gave him a smile, just as they heard the front door open and close, followed by several footsteps.

"Okaa-san," a voice called, "tadaima,"

"Okaerinasi," she called back, "I'm in the kitchen," the footsteps approached where the duo were.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Reborn, Colonnello and Basil-kun are with me as well," that was when they owner of the voice and said named people appeared under the archway, and instantly took notice of the unknown male sat opposite Nana, who wasn't even paying attention to them, but on the now awake puppy who was playing with his finger.

"Tsu-chan," Nana greeted with a cheerful smile, "we have a very special guest," this made the unknown teen look up and towards the group, his emerald green eyes seemingly staring straight into their souls, a blank expression on his face.

"Onii-san?" Tsuna gasped in surprise, before his face broke out into a grin and he ran and hugged the teen, "Onii-san!"

"Hello again Otouto," the teen greeted with a small smile, as he pat the smaller teen's head.

"When did you get back Onii-san?" he looked up at him, with a happy yet curious expression.

"Damashi-kun arrived 2 hours ago," Nana answered instead

"I didn't know the tenth had a brother," Gokudera muttered quietly, causing the trio to remember they were not alone, and turn to face them.

"Damashi-kun is our adopted child," she answered, "he went to England to study last year,"

"It's nice to meet Otouto's friends," the now named teen greeted with a nod of his head, "my name is Kain Damashi,"

"Nice to meet you too," Yamamoto laughed, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi,"

"If you're the tenth's brother, then its okay," Gokudera grumbled, before putting on a slightly polite expression, "my name is Gokudera Hayato,"

"Colonnello, Kora~" the blond gave smirk

"Hmm, Reborn," he gave a nod

"It's nice to meet Tsuna-dono's Onii-san," Basil gave a bow, but there was something in his tone when he said that, "my name is Basil,"

"You sure have interesting friends Otouto," Damashi commented as he looked back down at the teen

"Are you going to stay?" he diverted the subject

"Of course," he gave a nod

"Who's this little guy?" Takeshi asked as he stepped forward towards where they family were, and picked up the energetic little puppy, who yipped at being picked up.

"His name is Yuki," Nana smiled, "Damashi-kun gave him to me, along with these flowers," she gestured to the vase.

"I never seen these species before," Reborn commented, eying the flowers

"They are quite rare," Damashi said, "they're near extinct and the only place they grow it is in America,"

"Alight everyone; I need to make dinner," she smiled, "would you mind helping me Damashi-kun?"

"Of course," he gave a nod

"Alright Tsu-chan, why don't you and your friends go to your room and do your homework while you wait,"

"Hai, Okaa-san," Tsuna reluctantly let go of Damashi, and he and his friends left to do as told, but not before Takeshi placed Yuki back on the table gently. Once the group left, Damashi and Nana stared at the archway with a blank face.

"There's no doubt," Nana said, "they are interested in you,"

"Well they are desperate to complete the Family, and the test is fast approaching," Damashi answered

"That's true," she agreed, "let's start making dinner,"

"Of course," he gave a nod, before setting off to work.

Upstairs, the group were all gathered in Tsuna's room, when Reborn, without Leon, made the proposal, and as always, Tsuna was against it, this time even more-so since it was one of his family members.

"Absolutely not!" Tsuna protested loudly.

"The Family needs to be complete, and your brother seem quite qualified for the Lightning position," Reborn explained calmly

"No!" he flailed his arms, "and how would you know he'll even join?!"

"Of course he would, if he knew how much danger his 'Otouto' is in," he gave a cruel smirk, causing Tsuna to shiver in fright.

"I won't let you lay a finger on the 10th!" Hayato yelled defensively as he stood, lit bombs at the ready, Reborn just gave a levelled glare.

"We would have to test him of course, Kora~" Colonnello said from his seat on the bed

"No!" Tsuna yelled

"It'll be fun!" Takeshi laughed

"No it will not!" he was having a near panic attack. They would have continued, but a gentle knock on the door interrupted them, and seconds later, the door opened to reveal the person they were talking about, "Onii-san! What are you doing here?" he asked nervously

"Ah, sorry to interrupt, but Okaa-san sent me up here to investigate what all the noise was," Damashi explained

"Gomenasai," he gave a nervous laugh, "w-we're just doing our homework,"

"If you say so," he just gave a blank look, making the younger teen even more nervous, "by the way, I think Yuki found something that belongs to you," he gave a light whistle and Yuki came running in, with Leon on his head.

"Arigato Kain-san," Reborn said as he picked up Leon from the puppy's head, who yipped and ran back out of the room.

"It's no problem. Well I better go, I still need to help Okaa-san, see you lot at 7," and with that he shut his door.

"I didn't think anyone would find Leon," Colonnello said, staring at the green lizard now safely perched on Reborn's hat.

"That just proves how much we need his skills for the Family," Reborn said

Whilst this was all going on, Basil was quietly sat in the corner observing them, 'looks like you're causing a lot of trouble again Sensei,' he thought in amusement.

Next day, when Tsuna stumbled downstairs with the rest of his friends, they found Damashi sat alone in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea calmly, with several plates of food spread out on the table, and Yuki was sleeping on his lap.

"Ohayo," Damashi greeted, barely giving them a glance

"Ohayo Onii-san," Tsuna greeted as they took their seats, "where's Okaa-san?"

"She's still sleeping, so I made breakfast instead," he answered

"Itadakimasu," they all said, and started eating, except Damashi of course.

"This is really good," Takeshi praised

"Arigato Yamamoto-san," Damashi gave a nod

"When did you learn to cook Onii-san?" Tsuna asked

"Living on your own can do that to you," he slowly stroked the puppy, "also, Okaa-san taught me,"

"So do you have any plans today Kain-san?" Colonnello asked

"Of course," he gave a nod, "I'm meeting with some friends later today to catch up," he took a sip of his tea, "and then I'm going to meet with Kyoko-Chan and Haru-Chan,"

"Why are you meeting them?" Tsuna asked worriedly, which Damashi took notice of.

"Don't worry Otouto, I'm not going to steal her away from you or anything," he gave a small smirk at his flushed face, "but we are friends,"

Later that day, we find Damashi in the park with Kyoko and Haru, all three were gathered under a Sakura tree, talking and catching up.

"So they're actually thinking of making you one of their guardians?" Kyoko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Haru snorted

"So how are you going to explain why you don't want to join?"

"But I am going to join," Damashi said, causing the girls to whip their heads towards him, almost causing a whiplash in the process.

"What?!" Kyoko and Haru yelled

"Are you nuts?!" Kyoko yelled, "Why would you want to do that? You're already the head of your own Family,"

"That may be true, but it's a little tiresome. Also, the Family needs one more guardian to be complete and be able to officially be named the next generation,"

"And what about your other duties?"

"I can easily keep up with it," he said dismissively

"We're still against this, but knowing you, nothing is going to change your mind," Haru sighed, "moving on, I like to announce that Toshiro and I are officially going out," she smiled happily

"Oh my god, that's great," Kyoko said happily, "I am so happy for you,"

"When did this happen?" Damashi asked, face blank, but eyes shining with happiness.

"Last week," Haru squealed, "What about you Kyoko? Have you and Obito become official yet?"

"Not yet," Kyoko sighed, "Obito is really dense,"

"Well he'll get it one day, especially after you two get married,"

"I guess," she muttered

"I just worry about how Tsuna will react when he finds out,"

"Well hopefully he'll find someone else before then,"

"He most definitely will, if all the attention he's getting from his guardians is any consolation,"

"It hard to say who he'll choose, considering even he doesn't know his own preferences," Damashi said

"That's true," Kyoko said, as she and Haru giggled a little.

"Either way, I have my money on either Mukuro or Hibari," Haru said

"I'm thinking Gokudera or Yamamoto," she said thoughtfully, "definitely not Onii-san though, he thinks of him as a younger brother,"

"It'll be creepy if they did go out together, it'll be like incest," they gave a shudder.

"Whilst you ladies talk about my Otouto's love life, I'm going to leave now," Damashi said as he stood, "I promised Nana-Chan that I'll picked up some things from her base,"

"Alright Damashi-Kun, see you later then," they waved goodbye, before the male left and the girls continued talking.

On his way back from the Suzuki base, Damashi came across Tsuna and his guardians, along with Reborn and Colonnello, who were stood in front of a store, reading a sign which made everyone but Tsuna excited.

"Hello Otouto," Damashi greeted, making the group turn towards him, with Tsuna looking nervous and surprised to see him.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was doing an errand for Okaa-san, and you?" he took a glance at the sign they were looking at seconds ago, and then glanced back at them, "I didn't know you were into these kinds of things," he raised an eyebrow, making Tsuna nervous, and sweating a little.

"It's not what you think!" he said nervously, flailing his arms around

"Don't worry; I'm not going to judge you or anything,"

"I'm not into it!" he continued protesting

"Whatever you say Otouto, whatever you say," he said dismissively, before turning to face the others, "well I recognize a few of you from yesterday, but the rest of you are new,"

"My name is Ryohei!" he yelled, a wide grin on his face, "it's EXTREMELY nice to meet you!"

"Eh…you too I guess," he looked at him weirdly

"M-My name is Chrome," she stuttered, a slight flush on her face as she bowed

"Hibari Kyoya," he looked at the other teen with a calculating look in his eyes

"Well it's nice to meet more of Otouto's friends," Damashi said, "and if you are going to enter, tell Itsumo-San that I say 'Hi',"

"You know the owner?" Reborn asked suspiciously

"I helped around his store before I left for England," he explained calmly, "I sure do hope his back is okay though," he mused as he walked past them with a flutter of his coat.


	6. KHR Xover 4

**Story Start**

When the adult Yamamoto took the past Vongola 10th and his guardians to the base, they were surprised to see the adult versions of Kyoko and Haru, both of which were wearing outfits that did not seem to match their innocent appearance. They were talking to an 18 year old version of a very changed 'Lambo', who looked a lot more dangerous and mysterious then his 5 year old counterpart. As if sensing the approaching group, the trio looked up, the girls smiling at Yamamoto and 'Lambo' giving him a greeting nod.

"You're back," Kyoko smiled, "and it seems you brought the past with you," she gestured to Tsuna and Guardians with her head, "quite literally,"

"I found them near the memorial," Yamamoto laughed lightly, "are the others here?"

"Iie," she shook her head, "they went to deal with some rebels 10 minutes ago,"

"I am EXTREMELY confused!" Ryohei yelled

"Kyoko-Chan? Haru-Chan?" Tsuna muttered nervously, in utter shock

"Yo young Vongola," Haru held her hand up in greeting, "and welcome to the future, this is when you discover many secrets and surprises,"

"And have a lot of heart attacks on the way," 'Lambo' added quietly, sipping on his tea calmly

"What is going on?" Reborn narrowed his eyes at the four. He was inwardly confused about everything, and he didn't like this feeling.

"Y-You knew?" Tsuna was half horrified and half shocked

"We always knew," Kyoko rolled her eyes, "but we'll discuss that later, you're needed in the mission room to get briefed on the situation," she stood from her seat along with Haru, 'Lambo' doing the same thing, "please follow us, and Yama-Kun, you're requested as well,"

"Very well," Yamamoto gave a serious nod, and the four future counterparts lead them out the room and through several twists and turns through the hallway, before entering a very spacious room where a giant TV was placed on the wall in front and a long table sat in the middle with chairs around it. Stood in front of the TV was a figure no one, but the future figures, recognized.

"Please take a seat," the figure said without turning to face them, as they continued to fiddle with the TV. The past Vongola were still too shocked to the discovery of Kyoko and Haru that they did as they were told without a sound. Reborn was still suspicious, but did as told, same with Colonnello, who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yamamoto, Kyoko and Haru sat near the front, a serious expression on their face, whilst 'Lambo' stood at the front with mysterious figure. "Alright," the figure turned towards them, revealing their face, "before we start, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Kin Shun, head of the Origine Family," he ignored the shocked look shot at him from Gokudera, and raised eyebrows from Colonnello and Reborn, "and I have been asked to brief you on the situation at hand, since it was our Family who holds most of the information," 'Second most any ways,' he inwardly added

"You're Family is allied with us?!" Gokudera demanded in shock, only to receive snorts from Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto and Shun.

"Like we would ally with your Family," he rolled his eyes, "I only agreed to help because Damashi asked me to, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't actually agree to this,"

"Who's Damashi?" Takeshi asked curiously

"He is of course," Shun pointed towards 'Lambo', who looked expressionless, "you'll find out more later. But not now," he cleared his throat, "now the situation began 5 years ago, a new Family just suddenly showed up and started taking down other Families, but of course, they could only take out weaker Families. They're not a large Family, but they are still a threat. Damashi here has done all he can to keep them from taking over completely, but there's only so much one person can do,"

"And that's where you come in," Haru said, turning all their attention to her, "the only reason that the Family are attacking is because they are trying to destroy the Vongola Family, so it is your responsibility to take care of them and not ours," Tsuna looked extremely nervous now

"That is correct," they turned their attention back to Shun, "their leader's name is Byakuran, the power obsessed head of the Millefiore Family, he is also the former Head of the Gesso Family," he pressed a random remote and TV behind him sprung to life, to show the image of a cheerful looking man, "despite his appearance and cheerful disposition, he is quite powerful, matching even the future version of young Vongola over here," he shot a pointed look towards said brunette, "but he is nowhere compared to his future self now, so if order to prepare him for the final battle, a few members from other Families have been asked to help, as they fear that Byakuran and his Family will grow too strong,"

"He needs all the help he can get," Haru muttered quietly to herself so only she could hear

"Who are the Families?" Chrome asked nervously

"The Tempo Family, Daemon Family, G-Raine Family, Crepusculo Family and Suzaku Family," Shun listed, once again ignoring Gokudera's paling face and Reborn's and Colonnello's intrigued expression, "and before you ask, no, they are not allied to the Vongola Family, it's only a favour for Damashi,"

"Of course Dino, Basil and I will help," Yamamoto added, "along with the Varia Family,"

"What?!" Tsuna yelled in horror

"Why would they help?!" Gokudera yelled

"Because they owe you," Shun gave a levelled glare, "the future Vongola had saved Xanxus 2 years ago, and since then, both Families have been allied. They also don't want the Vongola Family to fall by Byakuran's hands, they want to know that they have made the right choice with being allied with you," that got them to shut up, "now…" he turned to Damashi, "you said you had something to add,"

"Hai," Damashi gave a nod, directing their attention to him, "because of Byakuran and his Family, no one is safe, they will do anything to see the Family fall, even if it means killing the innocent, so we must act quickly before more people are killed, in the conflict," his face was blank, but a serious look shone in his eyes, "and in an effort to quickly speed up training, we're going to need Reborn and Colonnello in a more suitable form," he produced a gun out of nowhere, freaking Tsuna out even more, "I designed some bullets which will effectively break the Arcobaleno curse, although only partially, so it will not turn you into an adult, but a 18 year old,"

"Is it even safe?!" Tsuna yelled

"Of course, I was the first test subject,"

"You?!"

"So…you're really the same Lambo from our time?" Colonnello asked, shocked

"My name is Damashi, Kain Damashi," Damashi corrected, "and yes, I am from the past. I had arrived here 2 weeks ago and was informed on the situation by everyone and notes that my future self left," he raised his gun and pointed at the two babies, "now this might sting just a bit," was the only warning he gave, before firing out two bullets at the hitmen. Instantly, pink smoke surrounded the two upon impact, before slowly dispersing to reveal the 18 year old versions of the two.

"This is new," Colonnello was inspecting his new body; Reborn was just sitting calmly, legs crossed.

"All done," was all he said as he put away his gun, "I need to make a call. Kyoko, Haru, take them to their rooms and Shun, thank you for your help today,"

"It's no problem old friend," Shun gave a small smile

"I'll make my leave now," and with that, he left

"Alright you lot, follow us," Haru said as she and Kyoko stood, "tomorrow we start your training and answering some of your questions, but tonight, you need all the rest you can get,"

With Damashi, said teen was on the phone with someone as he leaned against the wall of his bedroom.

"They're here," Damashi confirmed, "they will need a lot of training, especially young Vongola…I know…of course, we will see you in a week's time, goodbye," he hung up, just as there was a knock against his door, "come in," the door opened, and Kyoko popped her head in, "may I help you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that everyone is in their rooms an to say goodnight," Kyoko smiled

"Me too," Haru also poked her head in as well

"Alright, goodnight you two," Damashi gave a nod

"Night," both said females said before leaving, closing the door closed as they did

'They really haven't changed one bit,' he gave a small amused smirk

Next morning, the young Vongola Family stumbled into, what they presumed was the kitchen, to reveal that Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru and Damashi was already sat at the table, plates of food already laid out.

"Good morning~" Yamamoto greeted them with a smile upon seeing them, "sit down, breakfast is ready," the group did as told

"Thank you for the food," Chrome said politely

"It's no problem," he smiled at her, causing her to flush slightly

"It's hard to imagine that she'll turn into a sadistic bitch in 10 years time," Kyoko muttered to the others

"Well that's what happens when you train with Anko for a year," Haru muttered back

"That's true," she giggled

"Itadakimasu," they all said, before they started eating

"Okay everyone;" Yamamoto gained their attention, "today's training schedule is to just build up stamina for now, since that's your biggest weakness right now. The battles in the future are quite long and endless streams of enemies will keep coming at you," he said seriously, Tsuna looked nervous as usual.

"The members from the other Families won't be arriving till tomorrow," Damashi added, "now I assume you all have questions, so let's make it quick, I have a lot of things to sort out since young Vongola here can't,"

"I have one, who are you?" Colonnello asked, eyes narrowed, "did 'Lambo' really exist at all?"

"No," was the curt answer

"'Lambo' is a fictional character created by Damashi more then a decade ago, when he was turned into a baby," Kyoko answered instead, "of course, it was more of a favour to Timoteo then anything else,"

"Vongola Nono knew as well?" Reborn demanded

"He was the one who set everything up," she gave a shrug

"Next question," Damashi said

"Why are Kyoko and Haru here? How do they know about the Mafia world?" Takeshi asked curiously

"Well Okaa-San was part of the Suzaku Family and Otou-San was part of the Vongola Family," Kyoko answered, "so naturally I would know about the Mafia world. In the Suzaku Family, you start training at 10, so I knew first, the age restriction for the Vongola Family is a little higher, and so Onii-San didn't know until a few months ago,"

"Both my parents are in the Suzaku Family, so yeah," Haru shrugged her shoulders, "and as to why we're here, it's because we're visiting Ashi-Kun for the week, and to help with the training,"

"You three have history together?" Reborn looked between the three

"Of course," Kyoko smiled, "he trained us before he was turned,"

"He trained you?" Tsuna blinked

"He has many students before and after he was turned,"

"So if 'Lambo' never existed, does that mean that we never had a Lightning guardian in the first place?"

"Correct," Haru nodded, "Ashi-Kun was only temporary until someone worthy enough came along, which they eventually did 3 years ago,"

"It was really a pain the in arse to find them," Kyoko grumbled

"I have to leave," Damashi stood, "I will see you all at lunch," and with that he left

"Does he not like us?" Chrome asked

"Oh it's not that," Yamamoto said dismissively, "with the older Tsuna gone, he's taking over the Family until this is over, so he's quite busy,"

"But he isn't part of the Family," Gokudera argued with a scowl

"That's maybe-so, but Timoteo trusts him to run the Family more then any one," Kyoko retorted, "even more-so then Iemitsu-San,"

"How is Okaa-San?" Tsuna asked

"She's busy running the Family since the whole bombing incident in Namimori last year," there was silence as those words left her mouth.

"W-W-What?!" he stuttered out

"Nana-San is part of the Mafia," Yamamoto confirmed, amused by their reaction, "in fact, she's the head of the Suzaku Family,"

"Is everyone I know in the Mafia?!" he freaked out

"Pretty much," Kyoko said with a nod, "except maybe Hana, but that's not a surprise,"

"What do you mean?" Hibari spoke for the first time

"Both her parents were part of the Melodia Family until they were both killed when she was quite young," she answered, "and her adoptive parents didn't know any of this, so she never became part of the Mafia world,"

"The Melodia Family?" Gokudera was once again pale in shock

"Who are the Melodia Family?" Chrome asked

"They're an elite group who is isolated from the rest of the Mafia world," he explained, "They're allied to no one and stay out of most things that doesn't involve them,"

"They are allied to Ashi-Kun though," Haru said

"They are?" the Italians were in total shock

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, "a lot of Families ally themselves with him," just then a bell sound went off, causing them all to look up.

"Looks like Lal Mirch is back from her mission," Yamamoto commented, causing Colonnello's head to shoot up at the name.

"Lal Mirch?" Colonnello said, "She's here?"

"She was gone on a week long mission in Africa to gather information," he informed him, just as Damashi came back in, with an adult version of Lal Mirch besides him, wearing a tattered cloak.

"Everyone to the mission room, Lal Mirch has something very important to discuss," Damashi said before leaving, Lal Mirch following closely behind.

"This seems serious," Haru muttered

"How can you tell?" Colonnello asked as they all stood and quickly followed

"Ashi-Kun rarely ever asks us to the mission room unless it's really serious," she said as they entered the room, where Damashi stood at the front and Lal Mirch next to him, their shoulders touching.

"Take a seat," Damashi said, they did as told, "now Lal Mirch has something important to report, if you will," he shot a glance to the female.

"From my time in Africa, I have discovered several smaller bases have been infiltrated by the Millefiore Family and are now creating some kind of machine," Lal Mirch said, pressing a random remote and an image of a complex looking machine appeared on the screen behind the two, "this is the machine, we have yet to figure out what it can do, but I have made a copy of the blue print and notes so that Dama-Kun can take a look at it and try and decipher what the machine is used for,"

"I have received the information yesterday," Damashi said in confirmation

"Was there anything else?" Haru asked

"There were also several attempted attacks on the Vongola Family outposts, but those were quickly defused before anything serious could happen,"

"Do you know who initiated the attacks?" Yamamoto asked, a serious expression on his face

"We think someone has infiltrated one of our outposts and giving away details about the outpost locations, as well as schedules for when each shift change is,"

"How can this be? I thought that security is extra tight ever since the Millefiore Family showed up?" he frowned

"Someone could have defected?" Kyoko suggested, "It happens a lot,"

"That could be true," he said thoughtfully, "do you know the identity?"

"Not yet, we're still looking into the matter, but no leads so far. That was why I was hoping to ask Dama-Kun if he knew someone who could look into it," Lal Mirch said, looking at the 18 year old with a hopeful look on her face, making the past people wonder what their relationship was.

"I could ask someone from Gespenst Family to look into it; they should have a few members to spare right now," Damashi said

"I thought they were busy?" Kyoko asked, tilting her head

"They neutralized the situation already,"

"Is there anything else?" Haru asked

"Iie, that's all," Lal Mirch shook her head

"Alright, dismissed," Damashi gave a nod

"To the training simulation chamber," Kyoko ordered

"I'll be taking Lal Mirch to the infirmary," he informed the others, before he led said female out, the others slowly left through another door.

"Are they together?" Chrome asked shyly, "the future Damashi-San and Lal Mirch that is,"

"Not even close," Kyoko snorted, "they're just really close. They got closer 3 years ago, but Ashi-Kun got used to it, like he always has,"

"Like always?" Reborn raised an eyebrow

"Of course," she smiled and gave a nod, "a lot of people easily get attached to him, I think it's some kind of aura that he unconsciously gives out,"

"Or his uncaring attitude," Haru added, "it could also be because of his charm," she shrugged, "no one really knows for sure,"

"Well here we are," Yamamoto announced as they entered a large room, which looks really white and plain, where a small room hung overhead with clear windows.

"Now you lot stay here, whilst we go to the control tower to watch," the three quickly made their way to the room hung above and started speaking through a microphone, "now, to test your stamina, we will create a virtual running course," a instant running course appeared under their feet, "we will time you on each lap and also the amount of laps you do,"

"And us?" Reborn asked

"Well you two don't need to be trained, so Damashi will take you two on a mission later, he'll come and get you two in a few minutes," Kyoko responded, "alright, the rest of you, when you hear the gun fire, start running," everyone got into position except the two former Arcobaleno, who stood to the side to watch with sadistic amusement. "Alright, ready…get set…start!" there was the sound of gun fire, and they immediately set off. On the second lap, Damashi had entered the room and made his way over to the two hitmen.

"How are they doing?" Damashi asked

"No-Good-Tsuna is last, as expected and predictably, Sasagawa is gaining pace," Reborn reported

"They have a long way to go. Now come, we have a lot of details to go over for this mission," was all he said, before he left, the two hitmen following.

"What's this mission, Kora~?" Colonnello asked

"It's quite simple, but it needs more then one person so you two will so," they entered a small room where a large table sat in the middle, which they stood around. "Now," he pressed a button and instantly a 3D holographic projection of a mansion floor plan appeared, "we need to infiltrate the Juno Family mansion and retrieve some data from their main server,"

"What's this data?"

"They're vital information which contains the project for Nano technology which can be used to control other people's minds," he pressed the button again and the outline of the ballroom appeared, "the Family will be having a social gathering tonight and that's how we are going to get into the mansion,"

"Won't they become suspicious?" Reborn asked

"They are a relatively new family so they do not have any serious security around the mansion. We will be disguised so that they will not easily recognize us,"

"What do you have in mind?" Colonnello asked

"You two will be CEOs of two large multi-national companies, whilst I will be disguised as Morte's sibling,"

"Morte?" his eyebrows shot up in surprise, "she's going to be there?"

"She's been bored lately, and I promised her that I would take her on the first mission that comes up," he explained


	7. KHR Xover 5

**Story Start**

There was a large pink puff of smoke as 'Lambo' used the 10-year bazooka, it was the match against the lightning guardians and 'Lambo' was losing. The Vongola family was expecting a 15 year old to appear but they never expected what was going to happen next.

"Yare, yare," a voice drawled as the pink cloud slowly parted, "I can never have any peace and quiet," when they could finally see again, they were not expecting to see not a 15 year old 'Lambo' but a slightly older one posed in a nose-bleeding position. The reason? Well, 'Lambo' was only wearing some leather pants with the fly open, as water droplets slid down his torso, where a intricate tattoo laid over his heart. His right hand was placed on his hip whilst his other hand was on the towel which was placed on his hair, which was wet, with his bangs shadowing his left eye slightly, which looked venomous. It truly was a sight to behold.

"L-Lambo…?" Tsuna stuttered out, his face flushed pink

"How troublesome," he pulled the towel away and flicked his wrist outwardly. Suddenly a wisp of black shadows wrapped around him, and when it dispersed, 'Lambo' was completely dressed in an outfit that made him mysterious, sexy and dangerous, "I'll just finish this off quickly,"

No one knew what happened next, one second Levi-A-Than was standing at the ready and the next second he was lying unconscious, his weapon lay broken besides him.

"Truly pathetic," he brushed his bangs out of his eyes, before taking the ring and turning to the twins overseeing the match, showing them the ring.

"The winner is the Vongola Family Lightning guardian Lambo," one of the twins announced, before both twins disappeared

"Young Vongola," he jumped out of the stadium and slowly made his way towards the brunette, the way he was moving was like that of a predator, hunting his prey, "prepare for war," was all he said before disappearing in another puff of pink smoke, the newly acquired ring falling on the ground, and the 5 year old 'Lambo' appeared, a gun in hand.

"L-Lambo…?" Tsuna stuttered at seeing the gun, "w-why do you have a gun?"

"Prepare for war," he repeated the words that his older self said, holding the barrel of the gun to his head and fired much to their horror. Only for a white puff of smoke to engulf him and when it parted, his future self emerged, "ah…it's good to be back," he ran a hand through his hair, before the gun at Reborn and a visiting Colonnello, "you are needed in a more suitable form,"


	8. Naruto Time Travel

Story Start

3 miles away from Konoha, there was a group of three cloaked figures sitting around a fire, some fish on a stick leaning against it.

"So where are we going to go after?" The shortest figure asked

"Well, Konoha is just a few minutes away, and it's the only village we haven't went to yet after coming back," the tallest figure said

"Well I'm not looking forward to it," they groaned

"Well, it's not like we would see people we know here, and if we do, they're going to be around our age, give or take some years,"

"That means, if we stay in the village, and when the Teme is born and becomes a genin, I can boss him around," the last figure sniggered, causing the other two to sweatdrop

"Right…" he muttered, before sighing, "anyways, lets finish eating before going," the other two agreed and they proceeded to eat.

10 minutes later, the three figures were gathering their things, when the shortest figure perked up, gaining his friends' attention.

"Is something wrong?" the tallest figure asked

"I smell blood," the youngest replied, taking another sniff at the air, "and a lot of it,"

"Where is it?"

"South from here, several miles,"

"Lets go," the second figure said, "maybe there's someone alive,"

"Unlikely," he muttered, "but we'll check in case,"

Putting out the fire, the trio quickly set off, travelling through the trees, they leaped from branch to branch, weaving in and out of the trees, cloaks fluttering in the breeze as they did. As they neared their destination, the other two started to smell the faint hint of blood as well, which is worrying as it would mean that the quantity of the blood was great, seeing as they weren't at their destination yet.

"Do you sense anything?" the tallest figure asked

"I hear a pulse, it's really faint, but it's there," the shortest reported, straining their ears, "that's all, I think the attacker left or something,"

"Don't let your guard down yet,"

A few more minutes later, the trio arrived to their destination, and nearly cringed when they were hit by the smell of copper, which nearly overpowered their senses.

"Looks like a war zone," the second figure muttered, surveying the area, and it did look like it. There were scorch marks and large gashes everywhere. All surrounding trees were splattered with blood, and the ground didn't look any better, it was stained with it, with bodies littered everywhere, Konoha nins judging by the Anbu tattoos that showed, and the occasional Iwa nins, whose forehead protectors were slashed, but they knew better.

"Do hear anything?" the tallest figure asked

"The pulse is weakening quickly," the shortest figure muttered, "it's…over…there," he pointed to the right, where they saw a head of bright blond hair, covered by blood.

"Is that…?" the second figure trailed off, "lets go," the three immediately appeared, by the mortally injured ninja. The tallest figure started to check for where the blood was coming from, and immediately found it, and cursed, "what's wrong?" he asked, concerned

"He's been stabbed in the chest," the tallest figure said, "it missed anything vital, but I think he's been poisoned,"

"Can you heal him?"

"I can try. You two help me lay him down," the two did as told, and he immediately pressed his hands over the persons' chest, his hands glowing green, with a faint hint of red, as he tried to close the wound and extract the poison, whilst the other two watched over his shoulder, concerned.

Minato for his part didn't know what had happened; he and his team were coming back from a mission from the Snow country to eliminate a rogue, and then when they were several miles away from the village, they were ambushed by a team of Iwa nins, they never even sensed them, and had been over powered. But at least the Iwas nins were dead, but unfortunately so was his team, and as he laid there to die, his only thought was not being able to keep his promise to Kushina. He fully accepted that he was going to die, until he heard voices, and then he felt himself being laid on the ground, and the warmth of something against his chest. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw a hooded figure towering over him.

"Ngh," Minato groaned, trying to sit up, but a gentle hand pushed him back down

"Shh, you're safe now," the figure hushed softly, and then nothing

When Minato woke up again, he found himself staring at a white ceiling. He blinked slightly, trying to remember what happened, before it came back at him at full force and he sat up, only to groan as a sharp pain went through his chest.

"You shouldn't sit up," a voice said, making him turn to the side to see Sarutobi sitting on a chair next to his bed

"Hokage-sama," Minato greeted

"No needs for formalities," he held up a hand, "now, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a herd of bulls," he groaned, "what happened?" he leaned against the headboard.

"That's what I like to know," he sighed, "mind telling me how you were found injured several miles from the village?"

"Well, we had finished the mission and was coming back, but we were ambushed by a team of Iwa nins," he sighed, "we were caught by surprise and they overpowered us, but we managed to wipe each other out, I thought I was going to die too because one of them stabbed me in the chest before I killed them. I heard voices and then nothing," he reported, "How did I get here? How am I still alive?"

"Well, a team found you, and you were lucky they did or you would had really died, they brought you back to the village," he explained

"And the team? Where are they?" he asked, "I need to thank them for saving me,"

"They're outside, I'll go get them," he stood from his seat and headed towards the door, sliding it open slightly, he poked his head out for a few seconds, before retracting his head, and opened the door wider for three cloaked figures to enter. Sarutobi slid the door closed again, before taking back his seat, the three figures standing behind him. "These are the three who saved you, I hadn't the time to ask who they were before you woke up, but I guess we can both find out," he smiled, before turning to the figures, "if you will," he gave a nod.

The shortest one lowered his hood first, to reveal sunny blond hair, with red streaks, ocean blue eyes and a tanned complexion. Basically, he looked like a mini Minato, shocking Sarutobi and Minato, "hi, I'm Kazuma Naruto," he gave a fox like grin.

The second figure took off their hood to reveal black hair and coal black eyes, his complexion was very pale, "Uchiha Obito," he grinned, surprising them more.

The last figure took off their hoods, to reveal features similar to Obito, "Uchiha Madara," he grunted, more shock followed, as everything turned silent.

"Dude, I think we broke them," Naruto blinked at the frozen Konoha men

"Should we do something?" Obito asked

"How about spraying water on them?" he suggested

"Burning them?" he suggested

"Shocking them,"

"Punching them,"

"I know, show them pictures," Naruto and Obito said at the same time, they shared a mischievous look, whilst Madara sweatdropped and sighed.

"Lets see," Obito took something from within his cloak, which turned out to be a photo, and held it in front of the two face's. The two still frozen males, took one took, and instantly blood squirted out from their noses, causing them to be unconscious, "think we went too far?"

"Nah," Naruto said dismissively

"Now we have to wait," Madara sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed where Minato laid, "thanks a lot guys, and I didn't bring any dangos," he almost whined

"Well, we don't have dangos, but I have Pocky," Obito said, getting a box of strawberry Pocky out of nowhere and handed it to the elder Uchiha.

"Better than nothing I suppose," he sighed, accepting the box, opened it and started nibbling on one.

"Hey Naruto, up for a round of go-fish while we wait?"

"Sure I guess," Naruto shrugged his shoulders

Half an hour later, Minato and Sarutobi finally gained conciousness, "what happened?" Sarutobi muttered

"Glad to see you two finally awake," Madara said, gaining both their attention, to see that the Uchiha was still nibbling on a Pocky stick.

"It sure took you long enough," Obito humphed, having finish his game with Naruto minutes ago, "who knew you two were such perverts,"

The two males looked confused for a second, before it all came flooding back at them, and they blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Where the hell did you get that picture?!" Minato demanded, glaring at Obito

"That's my little secret," Obito grinned cheekily at him

"Urgh," he just groaned

"What I want to know is why two Uchihas are not part of Konoha," Sarutobi said

"Well, not all Uchihas settled in Konoha, a few went to the Sun Village," Madara said, it was kind of true, "the village had been destroyed recently, and we were forced to travel," that wasn't a lie either.

"Ah," he said in understanding, "and what were you doing near our borders?"

"Well, we travelled to the other villages, and this was the last one on our list," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I see," he hummed, "and what business do you have in this village?"

"Nothing really, we usually just stay in a village for two weeks and then we're off again," he tilted his head, "although, I don't know where we should go next,"

"Well, we can always just re-visit some of the villages and countries," Naruto suggested

"I guess," he scratched the back of his head slightly

"Why don't you just settle down in a village?" Minato asked

"It's not our style," he shrugged his shoulder, "staying in one place is too boring for us,"

"Plus, if we continue travelling, we meet more interesting people," Obito added, "and I collect a lot of blackmail," that got him some sweatdrops

"Same old Obito," he groaned, face palming, before throwing the empty Pocky box away, "besides, if we join a village, our reputations might go down,"

"Reputation?" Sarrutobi asked

"Haven't you heard of us?" he blinked, "we're Team Akuma," the two froze again, "oh boy," he sighed, "not again,"

"Should we bring out the picture again?" Obito asked

"No," he shook his head, "I actually like to leave this room some time today,"

"Then lets shock them," Naruto grinned, "partner, if you will,"

"It'll be my pleasure," Obito returned the grin, before facing the two frozen males, he held up his right hand, and pointed a finger at the two, instantly two sparks appeared at the tips of them, and he shot them at the males, effectively unfreezing them.

"Itai!" Minato and Sarutobi yelped

"For the hell was that for?!" Minato glared

"Well, you were frozen again," Naruto gave a foxy grin, "we had to do something. Would you had liked us to show you the picture instead?" they paled

"No, no, it's quite alright," Sarutobi coughed, "now, about your living arrangement, I'm afraid that that are no free places for now, and the hotels are usually full around this time," he sighed

"They can stay with me," Minato volunteered, gaining their attention, "I mean, I have more than enough room, and I still need to repay them for saving me,"

"Well what do you think?" they turned back to the other teens

"Sounds like a plan," Obito grinned

"If it's okay," Madara sighed

"Sleepover!" Naruto cheered

"Very well, you three shall be staying with Minato for the time being," Sarutobi said, "now, if you four excuse me, I need to get back to my office," he stood from his seat and bid the teens farewell.

"So now what?" Madara asked

"Well, I take you to where I live," Minato said, "after I get discharged,"

20 minutes later, we find Minato in his apartment with his three temporary roommates, the teens were sat in the living room. Team Akuma looked around, noticing how neat and tidy the place is.

"Dude, this place is really clean," Naruto said, "are you sure we can stay here? I mean, we can be quite messy,"

"More like you two are messy," Madara muttered, ignoring the glares aimed at him by his team mates, "so where are we sleeping?"

"Well, I only have one guest room," Minato said sheepishly, "it fits two people, so one of you has to share a room with me, there's enough space to add a futon," the team looked at each other and then…

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the three challenged, making Minato sweatdrop, Madara did paper, and both Naruto and Obito did scissors.

"Ha! You lose," Obito grinned, as Madara glared at him

"Fine, I'll share with you," Madara sighed

"Great," Minato grinned, "I'll get the futon, you three can wait here," and with that, he left, leaving the three alone in the room.

"So now what?" Naruto asked

"We sit and wait I guess," Obito shrugged his shoulders, "then, we can go out and get blackmail,"

"Don't you think of anything else besides blackmail?" Madara sighed

"It's the same with you and dangos," he retorted

"Touche," he plopped himself down onto the couch, "So Naruto, did you sense anything on your way here?"

"Nothing at all," Naruto shook his head, "seems like the old man isn't here either, or he hasn't arrive yet," he was twirling his kunai

"Or he knows we were coming here," he added, "he has turned extremely paranoid the last time we saw him,"

"That's true," he sighed

"Do you think he knows?" Obito asked, sitting on the arm of the couch next the Madara, "I mean, I heard he's been talking to many people, asking for information mostly, and he's been to the Sun Village after it was destroyed,"

"I doubt he knows," Madara reassured, "all documents went up in flames along with the rest of the village, what I'm more worried about is the actual information he has about the jewel," he leaned back, "I still can't figure out how he obtained it,"

"The same way he gets anything, through killing and stealing,"

Madara was about to say something else when they sensed Minato was within hearing range, and they decided to end their discussion, the older blond appeared a few seconds later.

"Where's the futon?" Naruto asked curiously, noticing the other was empty handed

"Oh, I already set it up in my room," Minato grinned, "so what would you all like to do?"

"Well, we might as well walk around the village to familiarise ourselves with the place," Madara shrugged his shoulders

"And while we're at it, lets get some food," Obito said, "I want BBQ,"

"No, we're having dangos," he glared

"Ramen all the way!" Naruto argued

"BBQ!"

"Dangos!"

"Ramen!"

"BBQ!"

"We're having fucking dangos!"

"Ramen damn it!"

Minato watched the exchange with a large sweatdrop running down the back of his head, "erm…"

"Stay out of this!" the trio turned and glared at him, making Minato sweat heavily, he mentally sighed in relief when the trio went back to glaring at each other.

"How about sushi?" he hastily suggested, preparing himself for when they glared at him again, but to his surprise, the trio didn't do that, instead, they actually calmed down.

"Sure," they agreed

"Great, I know the perfect place," he smiled uneasily, mentally cursing himself for getting into these situations.

Exiting the apartment, the door to the apartment next to Minato's also swung open and out walked a pretty red haired teen with green eyes.

"Kushina," Minato greeted, catching the female's attention, who smiled at the older blond

"Minato," Kushina grinned, running over to hug him, "when did you get back from your mission?" she asked, pulling away

"A few minutes ago actually," he returned the grin

"Oh?" Naruto said, amused, gaining the two attentions to see him and Obito giving them a sly look, "who's this? A girlfriend perhaps?" Minato and Kushina blushed, "what do you think oh partner of mine?" he and Obito started to slowly circle the blushing teens, as if observing them, whilst Madara leaned against the railing, looking amused at the scene.

"I don't know," Obito said, "she seems too pretty to be with him,"

"I suppose you're right," he nodded his head sagely, "this ruffian would never be good enough for her,"

"Indeed," Minato looked insulted, Kushina's face had turned redder, and Madara looked like he was about to burst out laughing, "do you see what I see?"

"You mean the hair, the clothes?"

"The room, the cologne?"

"The posture and the looks?"

"It could only be one thing don't you think?" he and Naruto stopped circling, exchanging foxy grins, "to get such a girl…"

"He must have been a charmer, a flirt, a lucky bastard," Obito said

"He could also be a maniac," Naruto added

"Drugging the poor girl and then brainwashing her," Obito gasped in fake horror, ignoring how a vein seem to be forming on Minato's forehead, whilst Kushina looked amused, but still a little embarrassed.

"A scoundrel,"

"A menace"

"He should be locked up,"

"I say he be hanged,"

"But there is another explanation; he's a little queer,"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Minato finally lost it, he glared at Naruto and Obito, killer intent radiating off him like an endless stream, whilst the said teens grinned cheekily at him, Kushina had burst out into hysterical giggles and Madara was trying, and failing, to hold back his snickers.

"I love these guys," Kushina said through her giggles, "by the way, I'm Uzamaki Kushina," she introduced after she finally got herself under control, keeping Mianto from killing her, hopefully, future partners in crime.

"Kazuma Naruto at your service," the blond gave an exasperated bow

"Uchiha Obito, how do you do?" he gave a cheeky grin

"Uchiha Madara," he caught his breath

"Uchihas who doesn't have a pole up their butts?" Kushina blinked, shocked, "I never thought I'd see the day,"

"We're from the Sun Village," Obito said, the red head nodded her head in understanding

"What are you doing in Mina-baka's place then?"

"Well, all the other places are full, and he offered us a place to stay for the time being," Madara shrugged his shoulders

"I'm starting to regret it," Minato grumbled, utterly humiliated

"Anyways," he ignored the grumbling blond, "we were going to eat sushi, wanna come with? Namikaze-san is paying,"

"Call me Minato, please, Namikaze-san makes me sound old," Minato said, sighing in defeat, "and I didn't say I would pay for the food!" he glared

"It's still your money," Naruto held up a wallet, but not just any wallet, it belonged to a certain blond haired anbu teen, "so technically you're paying for it,"

"Hey! Give that back!" he lunged at the other teen, who dodged it with ease.

"Nah," he gave a foxy grin, "catch us if you can," he and Obito immediately ran off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Come back here!" Minato yelled after, and instantly took off after them, and in his anger, he forgot to use his hirashin.

"Lets go make sure he doesn't kill them," Kushina sighed, and both she and Madara took off after the three.

5 minutes later, we find the group seated in the sushi bar, where Naruto and Obito had already ordered their food and paid for it with Mianto's money just before said blond arrived, who was now pouting and glaring furiously at the two monsters for using his money, said monsters were ignoring him and eating the food along with the other two companions. Naruto sat on the far right, followed by Obito, Kushina, Madara and then Minato at the end, Kushina and Madara made sure to keep Minato away from the two younger teens as much as possible in case carnage ensued.

"So…" Kushina started, "how long are you three staying in the village?"

"Just two weeks, then we're off again," Madara said

"What? Can't you stay longer, I want to learn more prank ideas," she whined

"No can do," he shook his head, "we don't like staying longer than 2 weeks, if we do, it'll get boring after some time,"

"That's why we love to travel," Naruto added, "though this is the last place we arrived at,"

"If this is the last place you arrived at, where are you going to go next?" Kushina asked curiously

"We're thinking of revisiting all the villages," he suddenly looked thoughtful, "although I don't think they'll let us is again after what we did,"

"What did you do?" she leaned forward

"We may had caused a lot of chaos, something involving explosions and plenty of blackmail," Kushina looked like she was in love, and Minato sweatdropped,

"You have got to let me join you guys in pranking," she asked dreamily

"Sure," both he and Obito agreed, and the three pranksters shared a grin

"How do you put up with them?" Minato whispered to Madara

"Well, Obito is my cousin, and he was always like that from the start, as for Naruto, he got influenced by Obito," Madara whispered back, "his mother nearly killed Obito for that," he sounded amused at the memory, Minato also looked amused.

"Are you talking about us again?" Obito frowned, looking at his cousin

"Why would I talk about you?" he shot him a smirk

"So where are we going to go to next?" Naruto asked, ignoring the cousins

"Well, we can just walk around so you three can get used to the general layout of the village," Minato said

"Great," he grinned, "lets finish eating and then go,"

Some time later, we find the males at a training ground; Kushina had left to go see the Hokage about a mission.

"And this is the training ground," Minato said

"We kind of figured," Madara rolled his eyes

"We did say he wasn't all there," Obito said

"When did you say that?!" Minato glared

"We didn't say it, but we were thinking it,"

"I don't know if it's really that safe to stay with a crazy person," Naruto said, "they're really unpredictable,"

"That's true," he agreed with a nod

"I'm not crazy!" Minato's glare intensified

"Let it go, you can't win against them," Madara patted the older blonde's shoulders, "no one ever has,"

"And I'm stuck with them for 2 weeks?" he grumbled

"Hey, at least you don't have to share a room with them; they can prank you when you're sleeping,"

"Then I got lucky when I ended up with you then," he shot him a grin

"You make sound like we're going out or something," he sounded amused

"Shut up," he grumbled, his cheeks a little flushed

"Alright," Obito gained their attention, "it's time to gather some blackmail material, so me and Naruto will see you two back at the apartment,"

"Is it safe for them to run about like that?" Minato asked as they watched the two go

"Well, once they set their minds on something, you can't really change it," Madara said, turning to face the opposite way, "besides, if they don't do any pranks or collect any blackmail for at least a whole week, they'll go into a month long prank-fest,"

"That's horrible," he shuddered, turning towards him with a look of utter horror on his face, "I promise I won't stop them,"

"Good for you," he muttered, "so now what?"

"Want to spar for a bit?" he offered

"Hmm…" he turned; a smirk upon his face, the sunlight illuminated his face, making his eyes sparkly, Minato blushed slightly, as he thought of how beautiful he looked.

'The hell! I'm straight damn it!' he thought furiously, trying to get the thought out of his head.

"If we do spar, I won't go easy on you,"

"Bring it on," he smirked, happy for the distraction


End file.
